You Belong with me
by Huzzah-94
Summary: Piper and Andy are pretty close what will happen when that starts raising Suspicion? and what will happen when Piper gets tired of being "just friends"? read and find out... teenage years
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: You belong with me**

song- you belong with me

by- Taylor swift  
(i beleive)lol

* * *

I sat at the table one night at supper Prue was sitting across from me yelling into her cell phone at Andy who had said something that I would have probably laughed at.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

"Piper will you turn that damn music off" Prue yelled as she banged on my door.

"I can't see how you listen to that crap" she said storming in and hitting the power button.

"It's not crap its real music unlike the stuff you listen to" I said, I had never talked back to Prue before.

She just gasped at me and turned and walked out much like girls do on T.V when they don't like what just happened.

She was wearing her usual short skirt and her too tight tank top I sighed and looked down to what I was wearing, a plain white t-shirt that showed no evidence of a figure underneath it and normal blue jeans. **  
**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

I sat there and watched Andy play he was the football captain or whatever I never really fallowed any sport I just liked watching Andy play.

I sighed as Prue danced on the side lines waving those stupid yellow and red pom-poms around, I decided not to think of her I just went back to Andy wishing someday he'll see me, well see me and not just Prue's little sister.**  
**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
you belong with me**

I didn't understand why Andy couldn't see it, why he couldn't see that I knew him way more then Prue did.

I was the one how comforted him when his grandmother died, I was the one who was with him when he broke his arm, I was the one who helped him all those weeks when he couldn't do things by himself, and yet he still puts up with Prue and all of her Proud-ness. **  
**

**Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**

"Crap it's already 8 your Grams is going to kill me" Andy said as we walked out of the little deli we found, I loved the look on his face; he was scared of my grams.

"No she wont I'll just tell her we lost track of time while we were reading" I said it was the furthest thing from the truth Andy and I actually spent the whole day at the park then Andy wanted something to eat so we found a little deli.

"Reading" Andy asked looking down to me with confused eyes.

"Yes reading. Remember you told Grams you were bring me to the library to help me research for a project even though I said I was perfectly able to go by myself, you wouldn't let me, and you said you were tired and we ended up sitting on that park bench for hours and of course you being you, got hungry you said you wanted pizza and it took as almost two freaking hour to find a place that sold pizza that didn't look like a public toilet" I said.

"Hey you were the one who didn't want to eat at the first one we found" he said putting his arm around my shoulders, this little move sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh the one with the big guy with long bushy hair and beard, no thanks" I said then keeping up pretences I shoved his arm off of me very reluctantly.

We walked all the way back home talking about nothing really, again, I asked Andy why we weren't using his car he just said he liked walking with me better and that Prue never likes walking. He had it right there Prue would never walk if she didn't have to she liked using vehicles more but I never complained if I had to walk I actually like to if its with Andy.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

It was yet another break up between Andy and Prue it was of course Prue who dumped him again, I wish he wouldn't be so damn forgiving, he takes her back every single time she comes crawling.

I always stay out of Prue way but even more when she breaks Andy she always thinks I'm fallowing her but I'm just there for Andy.

Right now I sat there in Andy's room with him on his bed consoling him, telling him Prue would come around because she always does.

I was sick and tired of doing this I couldn't believe Prue would keep on doing this to him if I had him I would make sure he was always happy. Always

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
standing by, waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see? **

I can't count how many times Andy has come to my room in the middle of the night, I was glad I was the one with the vine ladder thingy going up to my window, well more like lucky, it was hard to make him laugh while I was still half asleep but I could see it in his eyes that he was about to cry so I always let him lay with me, I'd get up open the window if Grams had locked it, let him in, bring him over to my bed, lay down and put the covers over us, he was always so cold but it was probably from walking all the way to the house in only his pajama bottoms.

"Hey you remember that time we went for a walk down the bay and you being you" I always said 'you being you' to him it seemed to cheer him up.

"Decided that the railing couldn't hold you so you climbed over it and walked along the tiny edge it was like a 30 foot drop down to the water I told you, you were going to fall but no you said you had great balance, and of course you were just trying to prove you can do it…then one little wrong step and you started slipping, from my point of view it looked like you were going in slow motion but as soon as I tried to reach for you, you started falling faster. But of course you just caught hold of my sweat shirt sleeve and dragged me down with you; I was scared shitless because it was just the end of winter so the water was freezing" I said with a laugh, Andy was the only one I swore around he didn't mind if I did, I didn't do it as much as Prue or even Phoebe.

"you wrapped your arms around me quickly after you realized we were both falling, we waited for the ice cold water to hit but it never came the next thing we knew we were engulfed in warm water it felt like we were in a bath it was so warm…the water made us forget all our worries…we started playing…I remember people were staring at us some even yelled that we were crazy…you got irritated at them and just yelled back that we already knew" I said keeping in my laughter the best I could until the end and then I broke into a fit of hysteria.

We kept it quiet enough so none of my sister's or Grams woke up. Before I had even stopped laughing from one of our many memories together Andy started tickling me, I guess he's far from breaking down now.

"Andy stop it" I said trying to push his hands off and keep quite at the same time each on their own are hard enough already but together they were impossible.

"No can-do Pipe this is way to much fun" he said tickling harder it almost hurt, almost, it just made my laugh harder.

I somehow ended on top of Andy so I took advantage of the situation and started tickling him.

His laugh compared to mine was a low manly one just hearing it made my face light up, but hearing and seeing his face as well, well that was a whole other story and one that I enjoyed quite well.

I had not noticed again until I had felt his weight but Andy had flipped us which automatically stopped my tickling time and let his carry on.

I gave up on trying to be quiet and concentrated on trying to breathe in and out.

It was only a matter of time before Grams came bursting in to see if I was getting attacked or worse from all the noise I was making.

"Piper!" she yelled when she saw me.

"Andy?" she stopped short in her tracks and stared at us wide mouthed

I slowly looked over to her moving my hair out of my eyes, I glanced back to Andy who was still on top of me, and he looked like a man about to be burned alive.

* * *

**hey PLease review and tell me if i should continue or not :P :D**

**XOXO**


	2. caught

**Chapter 2: Caught**

"Um hi Grams" I said sliding out from under Andy and sitting up, Andy fallowed suit sitting up beside me.

"Hello M-Ms. Halliwell" Andy stuttered.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Grams asked with her hands on her hips.

"Um…would you be satisfied with 'nothing'?" I asked grimacing at the look on her face.

"Piper Halliwell what is going on in here?" Grams asked more sternly.

"Well…um…you see" I said not really sure how to start because I really didn't now how it was going to end either.

"This is my fault Penny…I…this isn't going to sound very good but I came over here…I climbed up to the window…Piper had nothing to do with this… I was just…" Andy said with his hands up in surrender making sure that she can see both of them, so she knew we weren't touching anymore.

"Just what Andy, I walk in here and find you on top of my granddaughter, on top of my 16 year old granddaughter, what is it you expect me to believe?" Grams asked getting angrier.

"We weren't doing **anything** Grams, especially not** that**!" I gasped, how could she think I would do something like that.

By the tone of my voice and the fact that she new when anyone was lying to her she believed me.

"Then what are you doing here Andy?" she asked more calmly after she took a few deep breaths.

"Well…I come over here…I've been coming to see Piper off and on in the middle of the night since my grandmother died…I just…I don't know…I'm just dazed when I do it…my body just brings me here" he said frowning not really sure if that made sense.

"Well get your body to bring you out of here" Grams said pointing back to the door not wanting to hear anymore he had to say.

It was pretty bad; he was shaking as he climbed off my bed, and I don't know if he knew he did it but he put his hand on my thigh as he hugged me good-bye, my heart skipped a beat.

I looked into his eyes when he pulled away and I was guessing he felt my heart beat, he grinned at me sheepishly as he lifted his hand off me.

I suppressed a disappointed sigh as I watched him walk away Grams had came over and sat on the edge of my bed, she sighed and looked back to me.

"So what's going on between you and Andy?" she asked with a sly smile

"Grams I told you nothing" I shrieked again.

"Piper I have known you your whole life, I can tell in your tone" grams said.

I flung myself down in my bed pulling my covers over my head.

"**Nothing** is going on Grams" I grumbled.

"But you want something to be going on don't you?" she asked well sounded like stated.

I felt her move herself to face me more and put her hand on my back.

"Grams I'm really tired can we talk tomorrow?" I asked dodging her question for now.

"Sure sweet heart, have a good couple hours of sleep" Grams said getting up walking to the door turning my light off and walking out.

I looked over to the clock hoping that she wasn't right but all hope flew out the window when I was the bright red numbers on my clock that said 4:30.

I moaned loudly and flung the blanket back over my head.

I was not able to go back to sleep, I just kept thinking of Andy, his well muscled body on top of tiny little me.

It was easy to see how manly Andy really was when he didn't have someone like Prue beside him, Prue was too dominant for him, me I was nothing, I was Piper and that was it, though he has told me many times that I did have a…figure…underneath all my clothes all I had to do was show it. When he spoke this he said it in a friendly tone but it still made me blush.

As Grams had adequately pointed out I was 16 years old, though I was just as mature as Prue maybe even more, Andy just turned 18, officially an adult. hopefully this will change everything now

* * *

**hey sorry it took soo long i was trying to make really good ...sorry if it isnt i got tired of trying and just wrote the damn thing lol :P :D**

**XOXO**


	3. Makeover

**Chapter 3: my own little make-over**

* * *

The next day I was woken up by my sisters fighting over the bathroom I looked over to the clock well that was good couple minutes of sleep I guess I could get up now.

It was 9:30 on a Saturday I sighed I had just closed my eyes not even an hour ago, I got up and stumbled into the hallway to see Prue trying to pull Phoebe out of the bathroom.

I walked past unseen and into the bathroom I slammed the door as soon as Prue had Phoebe fully out of the doorway and before she had gotten a chance to go in.

"Hey Piper!" they both yelled pounding on the door.

"I'll be out in a sec I have to go really soon I have a project due on Monday and I still have to start it" I yelled back as I began taking off my clothes for a shower.

I decided to leave out the fact that Andy was going to help me with it, I hadn't told Grams either.

I heard them both groan loudly over the shower water and then sulk away also very loudly I laughed.

* * *

I wrapped my towel around me after my shower and wiped the steam of the mirror, brushed my teeth and my hair, then I just looked at myself.

I didn't look too bad I had strait long brown hair, plain chocolate eyes, I had a scar over my left eyebrow from when Andy, Prue and I were playing tag in the house back when I was 4 and they were 6.

Prue had pushed me too hard and I fell and hit my head on the coffee table, Andy was at my side as soon as he heard my cry, he was comforting me while Prue was trying to get me to be quite so they wouldn't get in trouble.

He held me with his little 6 year old arms as I cried into his chest and Prue ran to get some cloth and find the first aid kit.

Of course we couldn't hide it, as soon as Grams came down from caring for baby Phoebe she saw the huge gash on my eyebrow and the blood on Andy's shirt, Prue was now holding me and Andy had my hand.

The only way I was able to look into the mirror without any disgust was my eyes, I had my mother's eyes it was the only thing I took pride in with my looks.

I looked like my mother in many ways unlike my sisters I looked just like her, I inherited most of the plain family looks, and Phoebe the angelic ones, Prue pretty much got all the superior ones.

So that left me, the plain one, the disappear into the background one, I had to get myself out of that name, I knew my sisters wouldn't help me so I'd have to ask Andy if we could just go to the mall today I had money saved up from babysitting I was planning to use as a-get out of here as soon as I can fund, instead I was going to blow it on clothes.

I went through my clothes and found the only tank top I owned on the bottom of my dresser it was from a Black eyed peas concert I was dragged to by Andy and Prue when I was 13, Prue and him were sneaking out and I woke up in the process I was just about to call Grams when Prue covered my mouth and yanked me with her.

It was a spaghetti strap black top with the words Black Eyed Peas across the front and a picture of a monkey underneath, Andy had bought it to apologize for kid napping me, it was tighter on me now, three years later, I liked the look of it on me and I was hoping Andy would too.

I found my pair of skinny jeans Prue got me for my last birthday, they were a little loose now that I lost all my baby fat but fit just fine all the same.

I threw on the one and only Lou Lou lemon jacket I had it was a dark purple one with small black crowns all over it, it went with the converse chuck Taylor shoes I had somewhere in my closet, they were purple and black also.

I found them as soon as I opened the door I slipped them on and ran over to my full-length mirror; I noticed that everything I wore went together, the black tank-top, the dark skinny jeans, and the jacket with the shoes.

I then smiled satisfied at myself, though I had followed one of Prue's looks for the winter I was very proud of myself, it was the only look I thought a little appropriate for girls.

Well for me, I still didn't have that much showing but it was better then my regular t-shirt and jeans.

* * *

**Hey people there's chapter 3 hope you likie!!!....PLEASE review and tell me if you like it or not so far......because i have no idea if i'm doing a good job or not:P :D**

**XOXO**


	4. Shocked and Dazed

**Chapter 4: shocked and dazed**

* * *

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast to-go, I ran right into Prue who still had her pyjamas on and was sleepily going back upstairs to bed, because she had missed her bathroom turn.

But we collided and I fell down the last two steps bring Prue with me, I landed on top of her.

"Ow…Piper get off" she said then she just pushed me off and sat up I started laughing and stayed on the floor.

"What's so funny?" she asked smiling over her shoulder at me.

"The look on your face…it was priceless" I laughed she playfully glared at me then seconds later joined me in my laughter.

Grams came in to see what the commotion was about and saw us lying on the floor in front of the stairs laughing.

"What happened?" she asked, she had an apron on showing that she was baking.

We didn't answer we just laughed. She stood there until we calmed down and I stood up and helped Prue.

"I was running down that stairs, I didn't see Prue, then we sort of collided" I said making the hand movements.

"and we fell down…well off the last two steps…Piper said my face looked funny when she ran into me and started laughing…I didn't get what she said at first but then I started laughing too" Prue said finishing my sentence.

I loved Prue I really did, she was my big sister but sometimes, especially at school, she ignores me, and she blends right in with "them".

At home is was totally different, we were sisters again, we fooled around, argued, girl talked sometimes. Sometimes I'm angry at her for ignoring me at school so we don't talk at all sometimes.

"Are you okay?" Grams asked both of us.

"I think Piper's fine since I broke her fall" Prue said pretending to be hurt by rubbing her back.

"Hey I can't control where I land" I said.

Grams ignored our little sibling spat and just sighed and was about to turn to go back to the kitchen until she was what I was wearing.

"Piper did you run out of clean clothes? I told you to just bring your laundry down when ever and I'll do it" she said.

"Grams…I didn't run out of clean clothes, I have to go. I've got a project I have to do" I said inching my way to the door still facing them.

"Okay…how long will you be out?" Grams asked making a mental note to ask me later.

"Um…I'll be back by supper" I said when I got to the door I turned and ran out before they could ask questions.

I knew Grams knew I was lying I wasn't able to keep it out of my voice but Prue, I knew Prue believed me.

I stopped running once I got to the sidewalk and just walked, Andy's house was just next to ours so I didn't have to walk that far.

I went right in, his parents knew me and let me come and go as I pleased.

"Hey Piper" I heard Andy's dad say.

"Hi" I replied to the both of him and Andy's mom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm just coming to get Andy he promised me he'd help with my science project" I said already inching my way to the stairs.

"Well he's up stairs…and might I say you look beautiful today" Andy's mom said I nodded then ran up stairs, she said that all the time.

I could walk around this house blind folded I knew it so well, I quietly opened Andy's door, I wanted to scare him.

But I stopped; frozen, shocked, dazed at what I saw…it was Andy…just out of the shower, standing there in his room, naked.

I stood there almost drooling at the wonderful sight before me, I had seen him naked before when we were kids but…man was he different now.

It seemed like I stood there forever but it was only a second before he turned around to the sound of the door opening.

* * *

**lol ANYWAYS....Next!! :P :D**

**XOXO**


	5. The Other Side of Piper Halliwell

**Chapter 5: The Other Side of Piper Halliwell. :D :P**

* * *

"Piper" he said then picking up his towel he wrapped it around him but not before I saw.

It was the first one I saw; other then when we were both younger and our moms would bath all of us together.

I peeled my eyes away from "there" and looked up to his face which was beet red.

"um…I just came to see if you still wanted to…help me" I said forcing my eyes to stay on his face and not his hard wet chest, his perfect muscles, and what I knew was just under the towel that hung loosely around his waist.

He stood there staring back at me; confusion crossed his face for a second then he realized what I meant. I wish he would see my hidden meaning to it.

"Oh right Science" he said.

"Yeah…um…I was wondering if we can just go to the mall today instead" I said remembering the wad of cash that was in my pocket.

"Sure…what ever you want" he said standing there awkwardly.

"_You"_ I said in my head. I didn't know what had come over me but a whole bunch of weird, wonderful thoughts were running through my head. I was glad no one could read my mind or they might think I'm some sex crazed teenager. It will be this day that I will remember as the day I found out about the whole other side of Piper Halliwell.

I stood there, he stood a few feet away, and we looked at each other.

I wasn't moving and didn't want to and I think he got that.

"Come in" he finally said and I did I went in and closed the door behind me.

I stood there at the door with my back pressed right up against it.

"Um…Piper…I think we need to talk" he said.

"Yeah I think we do" I said not knowing were this courage came from.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said truthfully. I was perfectly fine way we were before but now…I don't know… I want to be more.

"There is something going on Piper…something between us…we're going to have to…I don't know" he said slumping down onto his bed.

"We don't have to do anything Andy…lets just…go to the mall" I said kneeling down in front of him.

He's been down ever since Prue dumped him again, so I've been doing this for a while. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. It took everything I had not to kiss him right there.

"Come on…let's just go have fun…forget everything" I said smiling hoping it would make him.

I couldn't help sneak another peek down when Andy had closed his eyes for a while to think. His towel rode up when he sat down, and I had a perfect view. I stifled a moan and looked back up to him.

"So…what you say?" I asked then he opened his eyes.

"Your…you're amazing Piper…" he said looking deep into my eyes I almost melted looking into his light blue ones.

"I try" I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

He looked me over once or twice taking in my choice of clothing.

"You look…wow" he said his mouth hung open.

"Thank you" I said rolling my eyes and pushing his mouth closed.

"I don't think I have anything to wear that'll look good beside you" he said looking around his room.

"Yes you do! What about your jacket we got from Urban Planet? That took so long to pick out and you hardly wear it" I said.

"…Prue didn't like it…she said I shouldn't dress like that…" he said glumly but then a smile lit his face.

"But I'm not with her anymore"

I smiled back and got up he stayed sitting and I picked out his clothes, throwing them at him when my hands got too full.

I turned and he was dressed already, I sighed inward for missing it.

"Now where is that jacket?" I said taping my finger on my lip thinking.

Closet, I thought pointing at it with a sly smile.

Andy's closet was a disaster it would be suicide to go in.

Andy looked at me shocked, not even Prue would open that door. It would be like of Zafomafo **(I don't know if I spelt that right) **everything would fall out.

"It's most likely in there Andy…we need to" I said shrugging my shoulders again.

"Alright…you open the door…I'll grab it, I'm pretty sure it's just right there" he said.

I slowly grabbed the handle and looked back to see if Andy was ready. He nodded and I opened it.

As I thought everything fell out, Andy had backed away so fast he almost fell he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him, the sudden movement made me trip and we fell.

I could feel his heart beat under my palm, I could smell his shampoo, I could also feel him underneath me, and I had each leg on the sides of him. If I sat up I would be straddling him.

He had one hand still around my arm the other at the small of my back, he was holing my arm a little too tight it was hurting but I didn't want to say anything.

"Um…Andy…your kind of hurting me" I said against his chest, when the pain in my arm was too much.

"Sorry" he said letting my go but I didn't get off him, one because he still had one hand on my back and two…I just couldn't do it.

I sat up wanting to look at what fell on me or what just about fell on me, but Andy's hand fell to my hip when I sat up.

We both looked at it, his touch sent shivers down my spin and I had this strange feeling in my stomach that was going lower and lower the longer he kept it there.

I placed my hands on his chest to balance myself; he put his other hand on my other hip.

I gasped at the feeling and couldn't help my breathing get faster.

I gulped and started to try and move off but just then the door opened and in walked...

* * *

**Hey sorry for the cliffhanger but i figured it would give me time to think of who walks in :P..... who do you think? :D :P**

**XOXO**


	6. found out

**Chapter 6: found out**

* * *

_I gulped and started to try and move off but just then the door opened and in walked…_

Prue! OH My GOD!!!...... (LOL joke) why would it be Prue when she's still at home and in her pyjamas, probably having her shower now or sleeping? It was Andy's mom she had came to see what the big crash was.

"Oh sorry" she said backing up and walking back out.

"We weren't doing anything!" I shouted back getting off of Andy.

"No we weren't" Andy mumbled.

I looked over at him shocked it sounded like he wanted us to be doing something. I shook my head, I was probably imagining it.

"Ah ha here it is!" I said then I trudged through the big pile of junk to the stupid jacket we were looking for.

"Um…let's go" I said throwing the jacket at him. I didn't want to get distracted by his…him again so I threw the jacket and ran down stairs.

His mom was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and stopped me when I tried to walk by her.

"Piper, its okay…I know you like Andy." She said looking down at me. She was like a mother to me; I've known her my whole life.

"I can't…he loves Prue" I said turning my back and walking towards the door.

"Then why does he spend all his time with you?" she asked. Her question making me stops in my tracks.

"He loves Prue" I said again then went to go wait by Andy's car.

* * *

**Hey sorry it's so short but I really don't have that much time on my hands….but I will try and update as much as I can…. Thank you everyone for your reviews I cherish every single one of them….they brighten up my day they really do….so keep reviewing and soon it will be too bright for me to handle….lol :P :D**

**XOXO**


	7. shopping

**Chapter 7:shopping**

* * *

Andy and I tried to act like nothing happened. The ride to the mall was very quiet but once we got there after we walked around for a little while we just forgot everything. That always seemed to happen when I was with Andy, I forgot all my troubles.

"Hey Andy how does this look?" I asked coming out of the change room in a dark drown bikini.

We did live in San Francisco so I figured I'd need one, I usually swam in shorts and a tank-top.

He looked me up and down stopping at my breasts for a noticeably long time. I don't see why though they aren't exactly the most wonderful thing in the world. I didn't even like them.

"So…Andy…how does it look?" I asked again waving my hand in front of his face.

"Wonderful…I mean yeah that looks good. Are we going soon?" he asked getting up and grabbing all the bags of clothes we already bought. I had gotten his opinion on everything that I bought.

It was almost 4oclock now and I had to get home. I told Grams before supper but the sooner the better.

"Why don't we go get something to eat first?" Andy asked while we walked back to his car.

I hesitated not knowing if it was a good idea to say yes…what would I tell Grams?

"Sure" I said thinking screw it might as well have fun while it lasts.

* * *

**Okay I'm not as sorry for making this one so short…I might end up just making all the chapters this short if I don't come up with anything better to write….right now I guess you guys will have to settle for this crap (only my opinion. But tell me if I'm wrong) :P :D**

**XOXO**


	8. Pray For Sleep

**Chapter 8: Pray for sleep**

* * *

Andy and I spent the weekend together; I had asked Grams if I can stay at his house so I can get my project done. She reluctantly said yes and I knew it was because of the position she had found us in and I'm sure Andy's mom had told her about the position she had found us in too, but she knew I really did have to get the project done by Monday so she let me.

I fell asleep with Andy on his bed with a pile of books spread over us. I woke up with his arms around me. I sighed and closed my eyes again knowing it was still early because the sun was barely up.

I looked over us and I was guessing Andy pushed all the books to the floor because we had nothing but the blanket over us now. I turned on my side and snuggled into Andy it was a bit cold, I had my back to him.

I felt him move his hand from my waist to a bit lower and my eyes shot open, my breathing became faster, but I didn't move, I didn't try to move him, I just let him slip further down.

His hand was right on my abdomen now and he had pulled me further into him mumbling my name. I could feel him, he was hard…I wonder what he's dreaming about? I giggle because he had mumbled my name.

"Andy…Andy?" I say frowning at the sound of my own voice. It sounded groggy.

"Piper" he moaned and I had to try not to laugh.

"Andy, Andy wake up" I said wiggling a little.

"Andy…I hope that's a flashlight" I said a little loud, putting my hand behind me and on his waist.

He wrapped his arms further around me pulling me closer into him.

"Oh my god" I breathed I was stuck, I couldn't get out he had his arm wrapped around me. I had to stay focused, we were right sandwiched together and I had to keep my mind away from the dirty, wonderful, thoughts I've been trying so hard to avoid.

"Oh God Andy please wake up" I whispered.

"Hey Andy….can you let me go…I need the bathroom" I said shaking the arm that was over me.

"Piper…whatsgonon" he mumbled barely coherent.

"Andy…can you let me go…I need the bathroom" I said biting my lip.

"Sorry" he mumble sliding his arm off me and falling back to sleep.

I got up and ran to the bathroom my heart pounding in my ears so loud it felt like I just ran ten miles.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, and shit" I mumbled as I paced in the small bathroom.

"okay calm down…he's probably not even going to remember the dream in the morning…all I have to do is go back in there…and pray for sleep" I said whispering the last part as I walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**HAHAHA….sorry I had NO idea what to write….I think its called writers block….but what ever just review and **_**maybe**_** it will give me some inspiration :P :D**

**XOXO**


	9. Sinking In

**Chapter 9: Sinking in  
rated M a little tiny bit.....**

* * *

I didn't get any sleep after that so I decided to try and watch a movie to get my mind of things.

I got up and looked at Andy's movies most of them were superhero movies or action, or cartoon. I sighed as I looked at each one trying to find one I would be interested in or at least one that would put me back to sleep. I laughed when I found "Casper meets Wendy" behind all the movies.

"Oh my god I've wanted to watch this for so long" I said and I grabbed the movie. It was called Sleepwalking it wasn't in the theatres but I saw the commercials and it looked really good.

I popped it into Andy's DVD player and turned everything on. I lay back down in front of Andy and watched the movie.

"Hmm…I wonder if Andy would…no he would be gentler" I said a few minutes into the movie at the part with probably the only sex scene and it only lasted like a couple seconds.

I was asleep by the end of the movie, not because I didn't like it but I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough. I tried my hardest to but my blinks were just getting longer and longer until finally my eyes didn't open again.

* * *

I had a nice peaceful dreamless sleep and I woke with Andy calling my name. I opened my eyes a little bit and turned around to see him fully dressed and sitting on his side of the bed.

"Piper its time to get up" he said with a smile.

"Its Sunday though Andy that means we can sleep in" I whined pulling the covers tight to my neck.

"You already have it's almost 10:30" he said and he yanked the covers down.

I had forgotten I was only wearing one of his shirts like I usually do and like always it had rode up while I slept and was bunched up around my stomach.

"Andy" I whispered not really embarrassed for him to see me.

"Piper" he said back looking to my eyes.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know but it feels right" he said then he leaned down and his lips met mine.

It was full bliss just to kiss him, I've waited so long just to do this and now we finally were. It started to get out of our control and next thing I knew Andy was on top of me again his tongue in my mouth mine in his. I felt his hand on my breast and couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Andy" I said at the second his mouth had left mine.

"Piper" he said back.

"Your parents" I said looking towards the door.

"They left at 9 remember they were going to have a day out just them" Andy smirked.

"Oh yeah…so it's just us then" I giggled.

"Until 8oclock tonight yes" he said then he started kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear.

I was only 16 then but I was so ready for what was to come, I wanted it so bad. He was 18 and I was 16.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked hesitating to make the move.

"Come on Andy we can't stop now! Please I need you! I want you to Andy please I'm yours, take me" I said pushing my hips up to show him.

He couldn't take it anymore and with just one swift move he was completely inside me, I gave out a scream when he broke my hymen and I felt tears run down my face.

He stayed still for a while so I can get use to his size and calm down. I had seen his thing before and wondered how it was fitting in me right now.

"You okay?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah I think I'm fine now" I said and nodded for him to continue.

It felt like I was in heaven, every move he made was filled with such passion and ecstasy I just about passed out a couple of times. I felt like I was in a whole different world, it felt good, I needed someone to take my burdens away, someone I could just let take over me, like I was in their hands and I didn't need to worry about anything…and that person was Andy.

I cried out his name as I felt my release and I felt him twitch inside of me and then I felt his hot seed flow into me, it was like nothing I ever felt before I ended up having another orgasm as he emptied into me.

He flipped us over, and I fell asleep on top of him.

* * *

I woke up to him kissing my neck because I had somehow moved up while I was sleeping.

"Andy that tickles" I laughing.

"Sorry but we have to get up now…we still have to finish your project" he said.

"Alright fine…what about your homework?" I asked sitting up on him.

"I already did it on Friday I knew you'd need help so I did mine early" he said pushing me over making me fall to the other side of the bed.

"I'm one grade behind you how did you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"One you asked me and two…you asked me" he said.

"It was rhetorical" I said getting up and bring the sheet with me.

"What shall I wear today?" I asked bending over to look in the shopping bags that were lying around Andy's floor.

"I like what you've got on now" Andy smirked making me stand and look at him.

"I kind of need to go home sometime today…and I think it would raise even more questions if I went home in your sheet" I said raising my eyebrows.

"You can say you're a Hari Krishna" he laughed.

"That is so not funny, you and I both know Grams would kill us if she ever found out" I said hitting him.

"I know, I know" he said getting up and putting his boxers on.

"Giving me back your shirt I'll just wear that until your parents get here" I said not knowing where he threw it.

"I'm kind of hungry how about you?" he asked after he threw me my shirt and was now watching me as I let the sheet slip.

"Starving I didn't even get to have breakfast this morning" I said rubbing my bare stomach.

I looked around for my bra and underwear. "You don't need those" Andy said stopping me from grabbing them.

"Yes I do at least my underwear its kind of cold" I said snatching one away from him.

"I could…warm you up a little" he said with a dirty smile.

"You little sicko we have to get my project done" I said sliding my underwear on anyways.

"Okay fine what ever you say" he said sliding another one of his shirts on.

"Come on I'm hungry" I said then I took off running down the stairs.

"You know I can easily catch you" he shouted from the top when I had just reached the bottom.

"you can try" I laughed as I kept running I climbed into the cupboard under the sink and left the door open a bit so I could see if Andy was coming.

"Hey that's not fair you're smaller then me, you can fit into tinier places" he said looking in all the cupboards.

I had a huge grin on my face and I started to think about how much fun I had with Andy, he's been my friend since I was 3 and now he's the one who took my virginity….what will Prue say? Should I tell her? Should I tell anyone? I sat there thinking and I didn't even hear or see it when Andy flung the door open and yelled "found you!"…I just sat there, the reality of what I did finally sinking in.

* * *

**now for the great debate lol.....tell me what you think should happen because what you (the readers) say greatly effects what i write (sometimes) but sometimes i'm just to stuborn to listen lol anyways tell me and it might help me choose :P :D**

**XOXO**


	10. The Choice

**Chapter 10: the choice.**

* * *

I never got to finish my project I just gathered my stuff and left, without a word. I told Andy I needed to think, and that was all.

When I got home the house was empty thankfully, I ran to my room throwing my bags on the bed and then going to the bathroom.

I looked through all the cupboards moving everything out of the way until I finally found them at the very back under the sink.

"I knew she had some" I said taking a few out and downing them with some water.

"Hey Piper" I heard someone say and I jumped and screamed.

"Oh my god Prue you scared me" I said quickly throwing the bottle back and pretending to pick it back up but exchanging it for vitamins.

"Sorry…your home early I thought you needed to finish that project?" she asked taking the bottle out of my hands.

"I wasn't feeling too good so I decided to come home…I'm almost finished so I figured I can do it on my own now" I said hoping she didn't catch onto my unusual tone in my voice.

"Oh…um Piper…these are Grams' pills" she said showing me the label.

"Um I was just checking what ones need refills…I already took some vitamins, I hope I don't get sick" I lied grabbing the bottle and putting it back. Truth was I took some of her morning after pills finally remembering we didn't use protection.

"Um…did you want to see what I got? Andy and I went shopping yesterday" I said taking my mind off of what I hope doesn't happen.

"_You_ went shopping? Wait _Andy_ went shopping with you? Wow something I never expected" she joked as she fallowed me to my room.

"He helped me pick everything out" I said then I let her go through the bags.

"Oh wow I have to borrow this" she said holding up my red skinny jeans.

"Hey where did you get this?" she asked holding up the bikini.

"Well I figured since we do live in San Francisco that I should have one" I shrugged.

"Did Andy help you pick this out?" Prue asked raising an eye brow.

"I asked him how it looked, I picked it out" I said grabbing it away from her and stuffing it back in the bag.

"He saw you in this?" she asked starting the interrogation.

"Prue he did see me in it but you know I'm not much to see" I said hoping she would drop it.

"Piper you have to stop downing yourself you are more beautiful then you think…and besides…I know you like Andy" she said with a smirk.

I gulped. "What about you?" I asked slowly.

"I broke up with him Piper. I told him this was the last time; I'm not getting back together with him. I…I see how you two are together…I've seen, I've known all this time he was never for me. He's not what I want Piper…but he's perfect for you" she said sitting beside me on my bed.

"Prue…it's always been you and Andy" I said not understanding what she was saying but glad she thinks he's perfect for me.

"no…I remember when you were 7 and we were 9…you looked at him like the stars that shined…Andy's dad use to joke about you two growing up and falling in love…Grams and Andy's mom would just roll their eyes. It was never supposed to be me and him Piper. It was supposed to be you but. I stole him…I took him away from you all those times" she said.

"No Prue…your older, Andy was never mine. He's always been your friend, your boyfriend" I said not knowing why I wouldn't shut up, why I couldn't just accept that she was fine with it.

"Piper just shut up and thank me for being so understanding" she said in the way only she could.

"Thank you" I said automatically like it was a reflex to do what I was told.

"Now tell me…what you did with Andy?" she asked seeing right through me.

"Prue…please don't…get angry at me…it just happened" I said and wanted to continue but she put her finger on my lips.

"Just tell me…what you did?" she said letting her motherly part of her come out and pushing her big sister part of her back.

"…we…had sex" I blurted.

She looked shocked then she took a deep breath and gulped.

"When" she said and all it looked like she was able to say.

"….this morning" I said slowly afraid of what she might do.

She ran her hand through her hair and breathed out. "What happened after that?" she asked.

"Well…we were going to finish my project, but I was hungry having missed breakfast while we were…anyways I ran down stairs with Andy saying he could catch me easy. I hid under the sink…that's when I started thinking…about you, I was worried of what you would think, what you would think of me…and if I should tell you or not, if I should tell anyone" I said looking down ashamed.

"Your 16 Piper…" she said probably shaking her head.

"I know Prue…but I can't say I regret what I did, I love Andy, I always have…I'm sorry" I said stopping myself before I continue and get into that fight I was hoping to avoid.

"You have nothing to be sorry about…I've never…with him, he was more of a friend" she said.

"You mean your still…?" I asked.

"No I said not with him. I've been seeing this guy his names Bane…he's really really hot" she giggled.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Not by a long shot missy. I am okay that you're with Andy but you just had sex with him and your only 16!" she said catching me off guard.

"What are you going to do?" I asked my voice sounding little compared to hers.

"I'll have to think about that…your only 16 Piper, I might have to tell Grams" she said and by the tone in her voice I knew she didn't really want to but had no other choice.

"Prue…she'll kill me…she'll kill Andy" my eyes blurring from the tears that were building up.

"Piper your only 16 I waited until I was at least 18…this isn't something to take lightly" she said standing up.

"But…" I choked out not knowing what to say after that.

"I'm sorry Piper…I'll try and make sure she doesn't make you stop seeing him…but I think that's what has to be done" she said then she walked away and I sat there the tears now flowing down my cheeks as I watched her back walk out my door.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews!! i had many ideas on what would happen.....i just wrote one and stuck with it....it happened to be this one.....if you dont like it tell me and i'll write another on.....maybe....or i'll just stick with this one....most likely i'll stick with this one :P :D**

**XOXO**


	11. Ripped Away

**Chapter 11: Everything Ripped Away**

* * *

I started crying…and I couldn't stop, Andy and I were finally together and now Prue is going to ruin it…everything was perfect this morning.

Why did it all get ripped away? What did I do? What is it with me that nothing can stay like that…like it's supposed to? Why does it always go away?

I ended up crying myself to sleep and I was woken by Prue shaking me really hard. I was still a little groggy when I opened my eyes

but I saw that look in her eyes and I immediately knew something was wrong. I saw Phoebe standing by the door her eyes was red and puffy from tears and there were still some running down her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked looking back to Prue.

"Where's Grams?" I gulped sensing something that I may not want to hear.

"....." Prue was going to say something but nothing came out all she did was shake her head and let me know what I feared was exactly what it was.

"No…but she was fine yesterday" I sobbed as more tears flowed down my already sticky cheeks.

Prue took a deep breath of air and gulped then she breathed out.

"She had a heart attack…while she was driving" Prue said I knew she was falling apart inside but she looked like a stone on the outside.

"No…you're lying! She's not dead! She's alive! This is a joke!" I shouted seeing the look in Prue's eyes justifying this wasn't a joke but I had to make sure…she was my Grams…she couldn't be gone.

"It's not a joke Piper" Prue said and when I tried to push her away and run she caught me and wrapped me in her arms.

"She's gone Piper" she whispered in my ear over and over again.

"No…she's not…she can't be…she was fine yesterday" I said in between sobs.

"The police are outside…their going to take us to dads for a bit…until everything is settled" Prue said rubbing my back then she kissed my head.

"I don't want to go to dads! I want to stay here! She's coming back Prue! She always does" I said remembering the other times she's had heart attacks each one scaring me more and more but she always makes it home.

"Not this time" Prue said sadly.

"Please Prue tell me your joking!" I begged as I backed away from her wanting to see her eyes light up and her mouth turn into the grin I know and love. But it never happens.

"Where…when…" I stuttered out.

"Just down the street….she was just heading home" Prue replied.

"….Prue…" Phoebe said barely above a whisper.

I looked over to her and she never looked so young and innocent then right now…she never looked so vulnerable. I looked at Prue and noticed the same thing, though she was trying hard to hide it, I was always able to see right through my sisters. I probably had the same look as them. I got up and went over to Phoebe.

"Its okay Pheebs…we're going to make it" I said into her ear as I held her close to me.

"She's gone Piper…I saw her car" she breathed into a sob.

I turned to Prue, still holding Phoebe, "we can't leave here Prue…you know that" I said not knowing where this was coming from but I felt I needed to be stronger, for Phoebe and I knew Prue was having a hard time. I just didn't know why I wasn't, once I saw it in Prue's eyes that this wasn't a joke…I had to make sure, but then it settled in and now I feel like Grams wants me to take charge…I don't know but I feel something.

"We have to Piper…the social service lady will be here soon…we have to be ready" she said coming over and taking Phoebe from me.

"Prue Grams wants us to stay together…and she never liked dad" I said.

"Well Grams is dead Piper she doesn't care anymore" Prue said then she walked out with Phoebe.

"Prue!" I said running after her.

I found them on the stairs, and I saw a sight I never thought I would…Prue crying she was sunk onto the steps and crying.

I went to her and as I sat down beside her I looked down to Phoebe who was on the next step in front of Prue. Phoebe looked scarred and didn't know what to do; she's **never** seen Prue cry before.

I undid Prue's grip on the railing and pulled her over to me, she clung on tightly and when her sobs started I'd never heard anything worse in my life, Prue crying…just made it all more real.

"I'm sorry Piper" she said after she'd calmed a bit.

"It's a normal thing Prue….we just lost our Grams" I nodded not knowing why I wasn't doing the same.

"But I'm the oldest I'm supposed to…" she said but one little last sob stopped her.

"Look after us…we know Prue, but maybe this time…let me do it" I said looking over to Phoebe who was just sitting there watching us while silent tears ran down her face.

"Piper your only 16…" she said.

"And your only 18…just this once Prue let me take care of it" I said.

"We're going to dad's…we have no choice Piper, they won't let us stay here by ourselves" she said looking over to the police and the social services lady who were pretending not to listen to us.

"Then call dad to come here or something because we're not leaving here." I said sternly and loud enough for them to here me.

"Good idea" Prue said standing also.

"You okay" I asked. It was weird seeing her eyes red and puffy.

"no…but I can't just crawl into a hole until this is all done" she said and I heard it in her voice and saw it in her eyes that, that was what she wanted the most.

"Doesn't mean we can't try" I said looking over to the lady.

"Piper…" Phoebe said only able to say one word at a time it looked like.

"Let's go back upstairs" Prue said taking my hand and Phoebes hand in hers.

She led us into her room and we lay on her bed with her in the middle.

"It's going to be alright" she said her voice scratchy.

"They can't take us away…right Prue?" I asked.

"No…I'm old enough" she said and the hesitation in her voice wasn't hard to miss.

"We can do this" Phoebe said her voice even worse then Prue's.

"Piper can cook, Prue can handle the money" Phoebe said lightening the mood a bit.

"And you can clean" Prue and I said at the same time. We laughed a little, all we wanted was to get our mind off the fact she was gone, so we talked about what we were going to do. Until the social services lady came up.

"Hello girls" she said walking halfway into the room, Prue got up and went in front of us.

"My name is Mrs. Mathews…I'm here to help" she said slowly moving forward with each word until she was all the way into the room.

"We don't need any help…we're fine" Prue said probably hoping she looked fine, and I was hoping this lady couldn't see through her like I could.

"I've called your father, Victor Bennett?" she asked.

"We're staying here" I said standing confidently beside Prue.

"It's normal to want to stay where you last saw your grandmother…we're her sprit is strongest" the lady nodded.

"We're fine…can you leave us now?" Prue asked.

"Here's my number…I'll come by to check up on you tomorrow" she said then she turned and left.

"Maybe you should put Phoebe to bed" I said looking behind me to her, she was tired and sleep would probably help her.

"She's fine in here" Prue said turning around.

"Can we all sleep in here?" Phoebe asked as she sat back on the bed.

"Yeah…I think that's a good idea Pheebs" I said nodding.

"I just have to go down stairs for something" I said and I met Prue's eyes and hoped she would fallow.

"Be right back" I said then I walked down the hall and down the stairs.

I went and the police were talking to the social worker and now dad.

"I thought you were leaving" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes…I was just telling you father a few things just in case" Mrs Mathews said.

"Are you okay honey?" dad asked coming over and looking at me.

"No…Grams is dead dad…I'll be right back" I said then I walked out the open door. I walked to the sidewalk and I could see where the road block was…where her car lay.

I wiped my eyes of the old tears and looked to see if there were lights on.

I was sort of in robot mode, I felt like I was a stone, I felt like a black hole…I didn't even hear Prue call my name…I never felt Andy grab my arms and make me look at him. I never really saw him though…I wasn't there.

I don't know what happened, I just shut down.

_Penny Halliwell died 9:40 pm Sunday. My Grams  
_

* * *


	12. Stand and watch the world fall down

**Chapter 12: Stand and watch the world fall apart around you.**

* * *

I wouldn't go back inside, all I knew was that, that was the last place I saw her…she wanted to talk to me when I got home…I never went back, I never saw her again.

It took all my strength to tear away from Andy, he had sent Prue back inside saying he would look after me. I full out ran when I was free. I just ran I wasn't paying attention to where. I knew Andy was right behind me but I never stopped to look, I had no shoes on, no jacket, and there were tears streaming down my face again. I never acknowledged any of this I just ran.

I knew Andy could catch me if he wanted to but Grams was like his grandmother too, he needed to get away as much as I did.

I stopped when we reached the park my feet were hurting, not that I cared anyways. I hadn't talked at all since I walked out of the manor.

"It's going to be okay Piper" Andy said from behind me. All I did was shake my head.

I felt his arms wrap around me but I just stood stock still, not moving, just looking ahead. My tears were silent, but pretty much not there, to me all I knew was I was far away from where she…I wasn't close to her.

From what I've seen from Prue this is real, but I don't want it to be. I thought I was okay, I thought I was going to take charge; I thought I could handle this.

I was feeling nauseous, my shield was breaking, and I couldn't stop it. It was like a perfectly aimed missile at my wall of protection.

I was falling apart inside; it was like being sucked into a black hole with no way out, all you could do was watch as your world falls apart around you.

Until…you just fall apart right with it.

I thought I still had one last straw, one to get me through this. The first was mom, second was dad leaving…and now grams is dead and it just feels like it was the last straw…like I can't go on.

I thought I would be able to go on…I **knew** I could…what happened?

I knew God wouldn't ever give me something I couldn't handle…

If God was so high and mighty why did he take Grams, if he really truly loved me why would he torture me like this? What did I do to deserve this? If he could do anything…if he was truly _God_ why did he take her?

I was trapped inside my head with all of these unanswered questions. I just kept going over and over them trying to find something, an answer or something, but I just kept coming up with more and more questions.

I don't know how but I was at home, in my room, when I came out of my head. I was in my bed, alone.

I got up and went over to my mirror, I looked awful, my tear stained face, my dirty clothes, and my feet hurt like hell. I ignored most of the pain not wanting to open the tender wound again.

It was daylight outside and I wondered how the hell the rest of the world can be so damn happy when I'm in here feeling like shit

I didn't bother coming out of my room, I knew Prue and Phoebe were pretty much doing the same as me…only together. Either that or they were trying to pretend it was still okay…that we could still see this through.

I went over to my dresser and grabbed the first shirt and joggers I saw and threw my dirty clothes off and them on.

I sat in my room for a very long time, not really doing anything, not thinking, and just sitting.

The only thing I can think of is.

_"I can't just stand by and watch as my world falls apart"_

* * *


	13. One Block Wide

**Chapter 13: When the world was one block wide **

* * *

I had no idea what I was going to do but I knew I couldn't just sit on my butt all day and mourn. I got up…the next day had a shower and got ready…for something. I wasn't sure what.

Dad had already made the funeral arrangements with the help of Andy's parents, Prue and Phoebe were out somewhere, probably trying to take their minds off of this.

"Hey dad…I'm just going to go see Andy" I said after I sat and stared at my cereal for half and hour.

"You didn't even touch your breakfast" he said as he washed the other empty breakfast dishes.

"Um…I'm not really hungry right now…I'll be back sometime before supper" I said putting my dish on the counter beside him.

"Sure, can you tell Andy to come over here too? I have to have a little talk with him" dad said looking over to me. I hoped he didn't know what happened between Andy and I…I couldn't deal with that right now, I was already putting all of my energy into trying to get through this, I was having a hard enough time to try and stay standing.

"Um…I guess" I said as I walked out with a worried expression on my face.

I didn't bother changing, I knew I looked like crap and I wasn't in the mood to make myself look pretty. I walked into his house and looked around. I knew his parents weren't home; they were out somewhere getting stuff ready. Victor had only stayed home because of me.

I went to his room and found him sitting on his bed crying, he was holding the picture his mom took of all of us and Grams when we were still just tiny.

"I remember this" I said sitting beside him and taking the picture out of his hand and replacing it with mine, I felt like I should be crying too, I felt tears in my eyes but I knew they would never fall. I've already cried too much.

"It was so long ago…but it feels like just yesterday…this was when we asked Grams if we can make a play, you and Prue were 6 I was 4 and Phoebe was 3. We weren't old enough to really understand but Grams tried anyways…remember Prue was hiding from me and Phoebe was fallowing her around…we were playing hide and seek. Well sort of, it was just between Prue and me. I got tired and quit looking for her…that was when I dared you to kiss me" I laughed slightly. "Four years old and I dared you to kiss me" I said shaking my head.

"And I ran when you tired" I added.

"When our whole world was one block wide" he nodded.

"Just the four of us…I remember you, Prue and Phoebe were my world…at school and at home, besides you girls there were just my parents…and Grams" he said stifling a sob at the end.

"We're finally together and this happens…when this is all over…Prue is going to kill us…possibly Victor too"

"Why possibly your dad too, how would he even know about us?" Andy asked.

"Prue might have told him…he wants to talk to you…I was supposed to send you over sometime, you don't have to go" I said looking him in the eye and seeing the love and care that was held in his look…just from one glance I could see it oh so clearly.

"I have to…he is your father…besides he can't be worse then Prue, so how about I go face the frying pan…then me and you can face the fire later?" he asked.

"Sure…so I guess I just wait here" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess, he did say to just send me over. I'll be back in a few" he said standing and giving me a little kiss then leaving.

I looked down to the picture again and noticed the look Grams was giving us…it looked like she knew something, like she knew something bad was going to happen. That was the look she gave me before I left.

* * *


	14. Someday

**Chapter 14: Someday**

* * *

I hadn't really slept at all since that day; I can't seem to get that look out of my mind. I hadn't talked all that much either, but the good thing is I also haven't cried again at all.

Prue had another break down, just after the funeral. Phoebe lasted a couple days after then she finally let it all go. But I never, I never did anything; I comforted my sisters, cooked, and cleaned.

I spent a lot of my time with Andy; I pretty much lived over at his house. I just went home to get clean clothes.

Victor slept on the couch down stairs because we wouldn't let him stay in Grams room.

I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Grams death wasn't an accident, she's had attacks while driving before she always steps on the break and pulls over right when she feels it coming, even if it's not really one she would pull over. I mean Grams is an excellent driver I'm pretty sure she wouldn't crash on a straight road, and no other car was involved with the crash.

I tried not to think about it but the only way I could do that was to keep myself busy and there wasn't that much to do now that Victor was here and constantly cleaning, along with Prue who's taking over Victor very slowly hoping that when she turns 18 in a few days that he'll leave.

* * *

"Hey Piper Andy's down stairs for you" I heard her say from my door.

"and Piper…I'm sorry I took your last day with Grams away from you…she came back before you woke up and remembered she needed a few things from the store…if I wasn't such a bitch to you then maybe you could've saw her one last time too" she said walking over to my bed and sitting by my legs.

"It's not your fault Prue…anyways…Andy and I have talked about it and…we're not going to do it again until I'm legal and ready…after what happened…I don't know if…I'll ever be ready again" I said sitting up and looking over to Prue.

"Dad was about to claim statutory rape…thanks for not telling him though Prue…he sort of found out on his own. Finding my underwear and bra in Andy's room was sort of the give away" I said thinking to myself sort of.

"What was dad doing in Andy's room?" she asked lying over my legs cutting off the circulation in my feet.

"Getting the rest of Piper's stuff…mostly her school books were left. He found the things in a pile by my bed…along with mine, Piper had just thrown on new ones before she left and I forgot to pick the other ones up" Andy said from the door then walking over to give me a kiss.

"And since I'm 18…Piper told him she did it willingly but I don't think that helped at all." He sighed sitting beside me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So, Prue, how's it going with Bane?" I asked seeing her look a little jealous at Andy's arm around me.

"It has stopped completely actually…he skipped town…a couple days ago" she shrugged.

"He's a jerk, I don't know what I saw in him" she said getting up.

"I'm going to check on Phoebe now" she said seeing the looks Andy was now giving me.

"You're freaking Prue out" I said looking over to him putting a smile on my face as real as I could make it.

"Well she has to get use to this" he said taking hold of my hand.

"She will…someday" I said smiling and hoping that **someday** she would.

* * *

**HELLO people I want to know who you would WANT to be Prue's boyfriend. And I'll write it. LOL please tell me when you review :P :D**

**XOXO**


	15. Little Moments

**Chapter 15: Little Moments**

* * *

Everything seemed to be going along normally now, dad moved out, Prue was working part time as she got ready for Collage, Phoebe was behaving actually, Andy was teaching me how to drive his truck, and he asked me to prom.

"Prue…! Prue" I yelled as I ran into the manor after he asked me. She came rushing out of the living room with worry in her eyes wondering why I was yelling.

"Andy asked me to Prom!" I squealed excitedly jumping up and down.

"Wow Pipe…senior prom? That's in two weeks, you going to be ready?" she asked smiling. She was way more open to our relationship now then she was when she first found out.

"I was wondering if you and Phoebe could help me…do you have a date yet Prue?" I asked knowing she hasn't seen anyone since Bane.

"Um…well….yeah" she said blushing.

"Well, details girl details" I said lightly shaking her arms.

"His name is Cole…I met him when I was looking into the San Francisco Law University" she shrugged.

"Wait he's already in Collage?" I asked wide eyed.

"Sort of" she winced.

"What do you mean "sort of"?" I asked wondering what the heck that could mean.

"…he teaches there" she spat out turning and walking away fast.

"He's a teacher! Prue you can't bring a collage teacher to your high school Prom" I said going after her.

"He's only 28 Piper…" she said but only making the situation worse.

"He's 10 years older then you!? Prue in 2 years he'll be 30 and you'll only be 20" I wondering how Prue could be doing this she was always the responsible one, she couldn't date a teacher it was against the rules.

"Piper…I'm not even going to SFLU I can date him if I want. Besides he doesn't even look 28" she shrugged walking off.

"Unbelievable" I whispered watching her walk away.

* * *

Over the next two weeks I got over the fact Prue's new boyfriend was 10 years older then her, I backed Andy's truck into the fire hydrant, oh yeah and I got this totally cute prom dress Phoebe helped my pick out.

It was a dark blue sparkly dress that showed a lot of cleavage and went to just above my knees and flowed out a little bit.

"Oh wow Pipe you look hot" Prue said walking into my room in her gorgeous strapless black dress that only Prue could pull off.

"Oh and look at you! Cole is not going to be able to keep his hands off you, you hot, hot girl" I joked as I fanned her.

"Hey that is not my goal for tonight, actually it is" she laughed.

"First time Prom night wow how very traditional of you" I said looking at myself in the long mirror then at Prue.

"Not my very first time Pipe, just first time with him" she corrected me.

"Still, I think Andy was hoping we would do it too" I shrugged sitting on the bed.

"What did you say?" she asked looking at me intently.

"I was just going to let it flow tonight…see how everything pans out" I shrugged.

"He won't do anything I don't want to do…so you don't have to worry about me" I said seeing it in her eyes.

"Just be careful okay, Piper, its not just Andy you have to worry about. There will be other drunk stupid boys there…just stay close to me or Andy at all times" she said rubbing my hair.

"All right Prue" I sighed wishing she would stop treating me like I was a kid.

"Well what you waiting for Pipe! I'm sure Andy can't wait to see you in the dress" she cooed pulling me off the bed and dragging me by the arm downstairs.

Phoebe was staying over at her friend's house so we didn't have to worry about her tonight. It was just us; we could have as much fun as we wanted tonight. Our prom.

Andy picked me up right on time, we had a very good night we danced a lot and then Andy brought me to sit down and he went somewhere. That was when I heard it.

"**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard**

**That pretty mouth, say that dirty word**

**And I can't even remember now**

**What she backed my truck into"**

Oh my god…I looked around for Andy and he was walking straight towards me the crowd had made a lane for him and were all watching us.

"**But she covered her mouth and her face got red **

**And she just looked so darn cute **

**That I couldn't even act like I was mad.**

**Yeah I live for little moments like that."**

Andy got to me and held out his hand, I took it without even think and he gently pulled me up and led me to the dance floor.

"**That's like just last year on my birthday**

**She lost all track of time and burnt the cake"**

"That was an accident" I laughed as he held me close.

**Every smoke detector in the house was going off.**

**She was just about to cry **

**Until I took her into my arms**

**And I tried not to let her see me laugh**

**Yeah I live for little moments like that"**

"You were only 15 and you were making this huge cake! You told my mom you wanted to do almost everything. She wasn't able to say no to you so you ended up doing it all. My poor cake" he said into my ear.

"you ate it anyways" I remembered.

"**I know she's not perfect **

**But she tries so hard for me**

**And I thank god that she isn't **

**Because how boring would that be**

**It's the little imperfections; **

**It's the sudden change of plans**

**When she misreads the directions **

**And we're lost but holding hands**

**Yeah I live for little moments like that"**

He started singing right in tune with Brad Paisley like he knew what word was coming before it even came. He sang to me and it felt like it was just the two of us in the whole world, there forever, it felt perfect just how it was. He said each word into my ear softly.

"**When she laying on my shoulder**

**On the sofa in the dark**

**And about the time she falls asleep,**

**So does my right arm**

**And I want so bad to move it **

**Cause it's tingling and it's numb**

**But she looks so much like an angel **

**That I don't want to wake her up**

**Yeah I live for little moments **

**When she steals my heart again **

**And doesn't even know it**

**Yeah I live for little moments like that"**

* * *


	16. Cover Up

**Chapter 16: Cover Up **

* * *

"Andy…I'm only 16" I gasped as we sat in his bedroom.

"I love you Piper, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. At least think about it…your going to be 17 soon, then it's just one more year and we can make the decision" he said holding my hand.

"I don't know Andy…I love you too, but…aren't we too young?" I asked.

"Our love is strong Piper. I know we can make it" he said and I could hear it in his voice that he wanted nothing more then to love me.

"How do you know that? How do you know we can make it huh? Andy…can we please…just wait…I love you and I do one day want to get married to you…but I don't see that happening in a year. I don't want it to be a fix it, or a band-aid, I want it to be because we're ready, and because we want to" I said taking my hand and stroking the side of his face.

"I want to" he mumbled leaning into my hand it amazed me how he responded to my touch.

"But we're not ready" I finished.

"No buts, Piper, don't think of what's right, or what your sisters will say, just think of you. Tell me your answer" he said looking me in the eyes.

"I can't Andy…its not just us we have to think of now…we have to…Prue and Phoebe can't know now…I promised Prue I wouldn't do this but we have to go. We have a few weeks…until it's too obvious" I said.

Andy had a job lined up in this small city in Washington it was really good pay for someone who just finished high school. He would work there and take night classes for collage. His boss told him if he works hard he could move up really fast. I hated doing this to Prue and Phoebe but I didn't have any other choice.

* * *

"Hey, Piper! We need you to come home for a sec!" Prue yelled into the phone over the loud girly music that was playing in the background.

"What are you guys doing?" I shouted into the phone.

"Girls night" I heard Phoebe yell.

"NO BOYS ALOUD" they both shouted into the phone then the phone went dead.

"Hear that?" I asked looking down to Andy who I was straddling, wishing I didn't have to go home now of all times.

"I have to go" I whined leaning down to kiss him one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow…love you" I said getting up and throwing my jacket on. Sort of disappointed we didn't even get passed 4-play.

* * *

"You guys have really bad timing" I said emphasizing the really.

"Come on Pippy your over at Andy's house ALL the time now! We need to have some sisterly bounding time" Prue yelled bouncing over to me not quite to the rhythm of the music

"Alright fine! What are we going to…" but I never got to finish Phoebe had pulled out a can of silly string and started chasing me and Prue with it. We were completely covered in pink sticky stuff by the time me and Prue tackled Phoebe down onto the couch grabbing the can and spraying her with it in return, we all sat there laughing our heads off on the couch all covered in pink sticky string.

"I think we should maybe change" Prue said still breathless from laughing.

"I think so too…" I grinned.

We all looked at each other "Pink pyjamas!" we all yelled jumping up and running to Grams room.

We had done this ever since I could remember, Grams had bought us all pink pyjamas, including her, and we would all wear them on our girl's nights. We put all of our pyjamas in Grams room so we can always know where they were. Grams put them in her closet on the top shelve where not that much other stuff were.

Prue had got there first and by the time we got there she had already took them out and had them lying on Grams' bed.

"First time with out Grams" Prue mumbled holding Grams pair.

"Come on Prue…she's still here in our hearts. Think of what she would have done when she seen all this stuff on us" I said laughing a little.

"She would have told us to clean every last bit of it off the floors and couch" Phoebe said coming over and sitting beside us.

"That would have ruined our whole night too. She's still here Prue…as long as we keep her here" I said grabbing Grams pyjamas from Prue and laying them out on her side of the bed.

"There, now she's just sleeping" I joked patting the arm of the empty shirt.

"Come on lets get changed" Prue said puckering up a bit.

* * *

"I think we might need new pink pyjamas" I laughed seeing that Phoebe's nightgown was almost a shirt, and Prue's shirt was way past her belly button now and her bottoms were almost shorts, my shorts had gotten way shorter and the tank top was loose and short.

"Why are yours looser?" Prue asked looking at how mine just hung on me while there's were getting a little bit tight. I was glad it hung or else they might have seen it.

"Um…I guess I'm smaller then I was back then, taller but smaller" I shrugged. Truth was I had lost a lot of weight after Grams died, I was almost under 90 but I started gaining weight again over the past month so I looked a lot healthier some might say I'm glowing.

"Are you calling us fat?" Prue asked frowning playfully.

"I think she is" Phoebe said playing along.

"I'm just saying I'm smaller then you" I shrugged innocently.

"Well I think being a size 4 is pretty normal, and phoebe here is a size 3. It's you who's under weight! Ha I got you there, size 1" Prue said grinning.

"I'm not a size one! I'm a size 2 now" I said defending myself.

"Let's just forget it okay, we'll worry about your eating habits later…right now…we have face masks to do!" Prue said jumping and grabbing mine and Phoebe's arm and dragging us along behind her as she brought us to her bathroom.

"What's the occasion anyways? We haven't done this in like forever, what's the change now?" I asked as Prue sat me down and was just about going to put the blue cream on my face.

"...we just want you to know your loved…some sisterly bounding time was totally in order, and anyways, this could be our last chance" Prue said looking me in the eyes, I looked over at Phoebe and she was looking intently at me too.

"How…how do you guys know?" I asked.

"Andy's mom told us…she heard you two talking…why are you leaving Piper?" Phoebe asked grabbing my hand.

"It's just something I have to do…I'll come back, I promise" I said hoping they wouldn't as anything further.

"You can't leave, you're only 16. I won't let you" Prue said and I was glad she didn't know the real reason as to why I was leaving or she would kill me and more importantly she would kill Andy.

"I have to Prue…I'll be back, just let me go for a bit. Then I'll be back" I said pleading her with my eyes.

I couldn't let them figure out how much I messed up, I couldn't put that kind of shame on my family.

"Why? You can't go without giving me a good enough reason" she said sternly.

"…I can't Prue…please…not yet" I said now knowing why they really called me over, they wanted the truth, the whole girls night was just a cover up.

"Piper…if you're leaving we deserve to know the truth. You can't just up and go and not expect us to stop you" Phoebe said.

"I'll be 17 soon, I'm not that young. I promise to finish my schooling…but I can't stay here…not now" I said mumbling the last part.

"That's still not a good enough reason for us to let you go Piper" Prue said hiding her sadness with anger.

"it's the reason you'll have to live with, I'll be back, I can tell you that but I can't tell you why or where we'll be going but I can guarantee you I'll be back" I said standing and looking down at the sink.

"You're not going Piper! I am your legal guardian which means you cannot do anything without my approval! I am supposed to look after you!" Prue yelled standing up and forcing me to look at them.

What she did was a big mistake I got dizzy and my heart rate was going erratic, I tried to catch my breath without making it look like I wasn't okay. I was also scared, Prue had never laid a finger on me before and now I was sure there was a bruise forming on my arm where she had turned me.

I looked at her with total fear in my eyes but it wasn't just of her, it was of what I felt happening to me.

"Piper…? Are you alright?" Phoebe asked probably hearing my heart rate from her place beside me.

I just started nodding when all of a sudden everything starting slipping, until I realized it wasn't everything that was…it was me. Then I felt something hard on the back of my head and everything went black.

The last thing I heard was Prue and Phoebe calling my name.

* * *

**OOOHHH NOOOO what happened here! lol please review and you'll find out :P :D**

**XOXO**


	17. Another String

**Chapter 17: Another String**

* * *

All of a sudden I was in this white place, I didn't know where but it was all white. The only thing I saw was the swing seat that we use to have on the front porch. Grams and I use to sit on it when I was little. Grams was sitting right there in front of me, where she use to always sit.

"Grams what are we doing here?" I asked walking slowly over to her.

"...am I dead?" I asked my hand subconsciously going to my stomach.

"No darling your not, it is not your time. You are here because I need to give you a message. Well it's more like instructions, instructions that you **must** fallow." She said motioning for me to sit down.

"Are you dead?" I asked feeling the touch of her hand on mine.

"Yes, I'm sorry dear but I will stay that way" she said like she had already accepted it.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked trying not to cry and break down, because I already knew that what she said is true. She's not coming back.

"You need to leave your sisters, it's the right thing to do also you need to tell them the truth Piper. They're your sisters; they deserve to know that they're…" I cut Grams off with a look.

"I can't Grams…I promised Prue I wouldn't. I don't want Phoebe to think of me that way…I'm only 16 now…I can't hurt them like that" I sighed wishing someone else could understand.

"And you think not knowing the truth hurts them less?" she asked in only the way Grams could.

"no…but it's a clean break…if I tell them the truth, it wont heal properly…its like when I broke my leg…remember the doctor said it was a clean break so it would heal faster…that's what I'm doing here Grams…I don't want to tie **another** string to them…that I'm just going to have to rip off with the others. It's bad enough I'm leaving **and **taking Andy with me too…I won't add a third" I said shaking my head.

"There is one other rule, this is the one you **must** fallow **no** matter what" Grams said looking at me very seriously.

"You must stay away from your sisters. Once you leave, do not come back." She said and I almost laughed thinking she was joking, but the look on her face told me she wasn't. Did she really think I could stay away from my sisters forever?

"Grams" I said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Promise me Piper!" she said urgently.

"…no…I can't do that Grams…why?" I asked wondering why she would want that of all things.

"If you stay together…terrible things will happen…I can't let you girls have that life…your not ready for it" she said I felt her slipping away from me again.

"Like what Grams…what things? I'm sure we can handle it together" I said but she was already gone.

* * *

The next thing I know I was staring at a different white ceiling and heard a whole bunch of beeping machines. I gasped realizing I wasn't breathing and sat up fast pulling on the tube thing that was around my head. I felt a pair of strong arms hugging me all of a sudden.

"Piper, you're awake!" Andy cried and I looked over at him and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his eyes were red and puffy like he hasn't stopped crying in weeks too.

"Andy…where are we?" I asked even though it was obvious I was in a hospital.

"The hospital" he said seeing the confusion in my eyes.

"Where are my sisters?" I asked looking around for any sign of them ever being here.

"It's 4oclock in the morning Piper…they're at home, they usually come back around 8:30" he answered taking my hand. I looked down at our hands and smiled, his hand fit right with mine. They moulded together just right, then I noticed intervenes sticking into my left hand.

"What's this?" I asked lifting my hand as much as I could.

"I can't really remember the name but the doctor said it should help get you back to normal" Andy said looking over to the hanging bag full of clear liquid.

"Normal…what's wrong with me?" I asked frowning.

"Your underweight Piper…you almost lost our…it" Andy said he had promised me he wouldn't use the word until I was comfortable with it, so he started calling it an "it".

"I was gaining weight; I was, ever since I found out. I'm over 100 now" I thought out loud.

"Your barely above 100 Piper…your body was getting to weak to…for it" he said rewording his words for me.

"I was almost 125…where'd it all go?" I said looking down and gasping.

"How long have I been out?" I asked putting my hand on my stomach.

"Just about 1 month…" he said looking for my reaction.

"…do my sisters know?" I asked.

"…they knew as soon as they brought you in…the doctor said…you were too young…that you haven't finished developing yet…there's a very small change it will make it" he said stumbling on the words the doctor said.

"Which makes it pretty stupid for you to keep it" I heard a man say from the door. I looked over and wondered who the hell he was because he really didn't look like a doctor. He was sort of old and he had a cane.

* * *

**I don't know what's wrong with me…but a lot of my stories are SORT of like this one…and I couldn't help but put my favourite doctor in there…review and you'll get even more :D :P**

**XOXO**


	18. I laid there and I Prayred

**Chapter 18: I Laid There and I Prayed**

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked wondering what kind of man would tell me to give up my baby.

"My name is Gregory House, diagnostician" was all he said.

"This is your doctor" Andy filled in.

"Don't you already know what's wrong with me? I'm just underweight" I said looking from Andy to the man.

"Actually that's only part of it…we still have to find out why you were in a coma for a month…you don't just faint and not wake up" he said and I swore I heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"When your better of course" he answered.

"Don't mind him he's always like this" a brunette haired lady said walking in with a couple of things in her arms.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dr. Cameron, I'm part of House's team." She answered sitting her stuff on the little table in front of me. She brought a syringe.

"What are you going to do?" Andy asked stepping in closer to me.

"We just need to take some blood for some tests, that's all" she said seeing how protective he was of me.

"Um…I also have to check something else….now that she's awake, if you can…excuse us for a second" Dr. Cameron said looking from me to Andy.

"What are you checking?" Andy asked.

"He's my boyfriend…he can see" I said looking at her.

"He can yes…but I need to ask you a few things…it would be better if he weren't in here. So we can get your straight answer" Cameron answered.

"…alright…fine…but he gets to know everything else" I said looking at Andy and making sure he was alright with it.

He clearly wasn't but he left anyways he walked out of the room with Dr. House.

"…so Piper…how you feeling now?" she asked as she went over and closed the curtain.

"…is my baby going to be okay?" I asked not really caring how I was.

"…that's what we're looking into right now" she said putting up the leg things on the side of the bed.

"Put your legs up into the holders" she said sitting on a rolling stool at the end of the bed.

"Why are you doing this now? It's 4oclock in the morning" I said looking at the clock the hung on the wall across from me.

"Well we're going to have to do this every once in a while…the rest of the time we can just do an ultrasound. We have to make sure everything is how it is supposed to be down there" She said not really answering my question.

"That wasn't answering my question" I said not moving my legs.

"Well your awake now, and we can't waste any time…you still underweight and the baby won't be able to handle it if you go into a coma again. We need to figure out what's wrong…before it's too late" Cameron said placing a gentle hand on my knee for comfort.

"…do you think Dr. House is right? Should I just give up my baby?" I asked after I lifted my feet onto the cold metal.

"No this baby has fought long and hard just to get to month 3. You can't terminate it; it has a very strong will to live. You just can't" she said as I gasped as her cold gloved hands started probing me.

"I'm going to ask you a few thing okay Piper, and I want you to answer truthfully" she said peeking at me at the top of the blanket that was on my knees.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Who else…beside's Andy have you…slept with?" she asked going back to her exanimation.

"I'm 16, Andy is the first and last" I said getting a little angry she would ask something like that, she probably thought I was a slut and slept with any boy I saw.

"Just had to make sure, there is no sign of force entry, no cuts, now I have to see if the baby is okay" she said taking out a long tube looking thing.

"What's that?" I asked sinking more into my bed.

"This is sort of like an ultrasound machine but it goes right to the source. We can see the baby better with this, it has a little camera at the end here see" she said tapping the top. I squeezed my legs shut not wanting a camera shoved up there.

"I want Andy" I said before she could tell me to do anything.

She looked at me for a while then put the tube down "alright, as long as you tell the truth…no matter what" then she walked over to the door opening the curtain she called Andy in.

"What's the matter?" he asked looking to see if I was hurt.

"…um she's going to…stick that thing up me" I whispered biting my lip as I motioned to the tube.

"How come?" he asked looking from the thing, to me, to Cameron.

"We have to make sure Piper's uterus is developed enough for it, if it is then the baby should be fine. The down side is…we still won't know what's wrong with Piper" she said sitting back on her little chair.

"So…you're hoping…our baby isn't fine?" I asked confused.

"No…we want the baby to live…but it wont help us figure out what's wrong with you" she sighed.

I looked up to Andy as I held his hand tightly and gave him a small smile.

I had never been so scared for another person in my whole life; I laid there and prayed for our little miracle to be safe. If she wasn't I'm sure I would die too.

* * *


	19. Long Time No See

**Chapter 19: Long Time No See**

* * *

I eventually fell into a restless sleep after the doctor lady left and we found out our baby is fine.

I didn't dream, I took comfort in the fact that my baby was fine and I could feel Andy sitting right beside me holding my hand.

I heard everything though, I heard him talking to me thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Piper…you have to make it through this…it would be wonderful if…if both of you make it…but I can't loose you." He said then I felt the bed shift and his arms around me. He was lying with me on the small hospital bed and I wondered how many times he had done this.

"I just can't" he breathed and that was all he said for the rest of the night.

I snuggled into him and let out a sigh, hoping we **all** made it out of this.

* * *

When I woke up Andy wasn't there, my heart just about stopped and I just about was going to get up when he came in smiling with a tray of food.

"Hey sleeping beauty you hungry?" he asked putting the tray on one arm and pulling the table over me with the other.

"Just a little" I said sarcastically smiling back at the wonderful man I'm lucky to call mine.

"Well I've got you some oats, toast, and yogurt…the nurse said you should start easy. Did you sleep okay?" he asked sitting the tray on the table and pulling his chair over.

"I slept good knowing the baby's fine and you were right here" I smiled.

"Me too" he laughed.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked wondering when my sisters where going to get here.

Right the second after I asked Phoebe came bursting though the door and ran to me practically pushing Andy completely out of the way, along with my food.

"PIPER!!! Your awake…oh I've missed you soooo much. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up" she said climbing onto my bed and hugging and kissing me on the cheek.

"Nice to see you too Pheebs…but…can you please not squish me" I got out after she finally stopped moving.

"Ops sorry" she said sheepishly and got off.

"Hey Pipe…" Prue said walking slowly to my bed, her smile was comforting, sort of like a mothers.

"Prue…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…but I was afraid of what you would think of me…you told me not to…but I didn't listen" I said as my emotions got the better of me.

"I'm not going to say that what you did was wrong Piper, I wont give you a lecture on how bad you screwed up because you really don't need that right now and I'm sure you already know. I can't wait to be an aunt, Piper; I just wish it didn't have to be so soon" she said rubbing my arm.

"They still don't know what's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah…they did a couple of test right when I woke up…the baby is fine…they took blood and did something like an ultrasound" I said.

"They were hoping it was the baby weren't they?" Prue asked and it sounded like she had to deal with them before

"Yeah…but it isn't, they just don't know what's wrong with me anymore…I think the baby was their main lead" I sighed.

"Here Piper you should eat, being in a coma for a month and being pregnant can make you kind of hungry. The baby probably misses real food, tube feeding isn't that fun." Andy said bringing me back my tray of hospital food.

"Someone stuffed a tube down my throat?" I asked playfully rubbing my throat though I felt no pain at all anywhere.

"Yeah they took it out yesterday actually, they were going to change the tube today" Prue said.

"Okay well I can eat by myself now…no tube needed. I feel fine, I don't understand why I have to stay here any longer" I said reaching for the little thing of pudding only to find that Andy had already grabbed it and opened it.

"I can open it you know" I said smiling up at him grabbing the spoon.

"And I think I also said I can feed myself now" I frowned when he held the spoon to my mouth. I rolled my eyes and opened.

"Feel like a baby" I moaned after I swallowed the delicious chocolate pudding.

"You've been sleeping for a month Piper you have to at least let us tend to your every need" Phoebe said getting my oats ready.

"I feel fine" I mumbled before Andy was putting another spoon of pudding in my mouth.

Just then a blond haired man walked in he was wearing a white lab coat most doctors had on. He gave me a sweet smile.

"Feeling better I see" he said in an Australian accent.

"Yeah…who are you?" I asked mesmerized in the cute blond Australian man.

"I'm Doctor Chase…I was going to bring you to get a MRI to see if there is anything we can work with" he said and I listened to every single word, I loved the way he talked.

"But I'll wait a bit until your done eating" he said looking at me with his wonderful blue eyes.

"Thanks" Andy said

* * *

**okay i know it's short but i have limited amount of time to write right now...i'm just getting my classes started, school shopping, and right now i'm visiting my causin for the week...i'll try write as much as i can :P :D**

**XOXO**


	20. We were both Human

**Chapter 20: we were both human**

* * *

"Just her, we can't have any of you in there. She has to be perfectly still and calm" Dr. Chase said as they wheeled me to the MRI room I had told them I didn't need a wheel chair but they put me in one anyways.

"Alright…how long is it going to take?" Prue asked not letting Andy answer.

"About an hour" Chase said.

"Okay…Andy I think you should go home, rest for a bit. Phoebe and I will be here. Take a shower, have a nap or something…and eat" Prue said turning to him. He was about to protest but she gave him her strict motherly look and he said nothing.

"Okay…I'll be right back." Andy said leaning over and giving me a soft loving kiss.

I smiled into it "I will" I whispered when he broke away from me. I already missed his taste, his lips on mine; I chastised myself for thinking of Dr. Chase.

"Love you" I said as I watched him walk away.

Prue and Phoebe went to the waiting room and the doctor brought me to the room with the big huge machine.

"Okay now I need you to take your top robe off, and lay down on the table" Dr. Chase said pushing me towards it.

"Oh now I'm aloud to stand by myself" I said sarcastically.

"Um yes…for a bit" he said giving me a small friendly smile.

"How old are you?" I asked standing up.

"29" he answered reaching for the robe. he was over 10 years older then me!

I let him slide it off me and I felt a chill up my spine and that's when I realised…it didn't close in the back.

My eyes got big and my face flushed but I didn't move.

"Um…Ms. Halliwell you can go lay down now" Dr. Chase said but I knew he was looking I could feel it, he was a guy and I was a girl...a 16 year old girl yes but we were both human.

"Yeah it's kind of cold now" I laughed nervously.

I tried to walk the best I could the couple steps I needed but I've been in bed for a month and I could really tell now. My legs gave out the first step I was expecting the cold hard hospital floor to hit me but it never did, I was wrapped in the doctors arms before it came.

"Be careful…this is why you were in a wheelchair" he said pulling me to my own feet but not letting go of me.

"Sorry" I said as my cheeks got even redder.

He pulled me into his arms bridal style and brought me the rest of the way. He laid me down on the cold table and started attaching things to me.

"So Dr. Chase…what's your first name?" I asked breaking the silence when he had to attach a few things to my chest and around.

"um its Robert" he said as he reached under my robe to re-attach the ones he had token off me before I was brought here.

"Um…I know this is kinda awkward right now…and kind of weird…" I said not really knowing where I was headed with this.

"I just want my baby to be okay…that's all" I said.

"I promise you Piper…I'll make you better then you can have your baby" he said.

"How come you aren't looking at me weird? I mean I'm 16 and pregnant…I've seen the way some of the nurses look at me." I asked looking down.

"You may be 16 Piper but you're mature for your age, I've seen it. Also you've got your family, your big sister cares about you a lot. I've never met anyone who could stand up to House before; he was going to abort your baby before you even woke up. Your sister burst into his office and started yelling at him" Chase said with a little laugh.

"Yeah…that sounds like Prue" I smiled.

"Okay now you have to stay still okay, calm, you might start to feel a bit claustrophobic but it'll be alright. I'm just going to be right over there in that room" he said then he pushed a button and the table I was on rolled back into the big round machine.

"This is going to be a bit loud" I heard him say through a microphone or something.

"Okay" I nodded then I remembered I had to stay still. Then all of a sudden there was this loud bang and it made me flinch "sorry" I muttered relaxing again there were several more loud bangs that sounded like gun shots.

* * *


	21. Till sunup to wrap this thing up

**Chapter 21:'till sun up to wrap this thing it up**

* * *

They couldn't explain what happened to me, but I was feeling fine, they couldn't find anything wrong with me.

"You can't keep me here anymore! I'm fine!" I yelled at Dr. House it had been almost 2 weeks I've been awake and he still wouldn't release me.

"She's right House you can't keep her, if she wants to leave then she can" Cuddy said, she was the Dean of Medicine here at the hospital. We were in her office right now, my sisters and Andy had gone home for the night now since I didn't need anyone to stay with me.

"I am leaving in the morning. I'll come for check-ups and everything but I need to go home" I said hoping to negotiate.

"Legally you were aloud to leave three days after you woke up if we hadn't found anything wrong with you by then…you wanted to stay" House said looking like he just figured it out.

"Which means…you think there's something wrong with you too" he said.

"No that means I _thought_ there was something wrong with me! I feel fine and I want to go home now" I said and I got up and walked out before they could say another word.

"Well that's it House, looks like it was a miracle after all" Cuddy shrugged.

"Miracles aren't real, if they were, I wouldn't know the meaning to pain, and you'd be a mommy, and Forman would know how to smile." House said standing and limping over to the door.

"I've got until sun-up" he said right before he closed the door.

* * *

I was just about back to my room when I stubbed my toe on a stupid cart thingy, I didn't expect it and as soon as it happened I reached for my foot. Hopping on one foot isn't something I'm good at, so, I fell forward, head first.

"Shit" I said now holding my head. My foot still hurt but the pain in my head was bigger.

I looked around still clutching my head and there was no one in the hall, it was 10oclock at night,

"Owwww" I groaned then I felt something run down my forehead.

"That's just great" I muttered wiping the small trail of blood off with my hand and looking at it.

I heard footsteps coming around the corner and they sped up as soon as they did round the corner.

"Piper what happened?" I heard Chase say as he got closer to me.

"Oh nothing, I just stubbed my toe" I said looking innocently up to him and smiling through my pain.

"If you stubbed your toe…why is your head bleeding?" he asked kneeling in front of me.

"Well…I fell after I stubbed it" I said simply.

"Ah I see" he said gently moving my hair away from the cut.

"Chase I'm fine, I'm sure I don't have a concussion or anything" I said but I let him look at it anyways.

"Just being careful, better to be safe then sorry" he said standing up and holding his hand out.

"Thanks" I groaned trying to stand on one foot but not doing it so well.

"You have terrible balance" he laughed watching me struggle.

"Oh yeah this is _so_ funny to you huh? Will you just help me out" I said irritated he found my struggling funny.

"I think you broke it" he said seriously looking down at my foot.

"Oh that's just great! Give House another reason to keep me here" I said sarcastically.

"I don't think he'll keep you here on a broken toe" Chase said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Oh he'll find an underline meaning to this I just know it" I said as we walked back into my room.

"Here we should get that x-rayed" he said sitting me in the wheel chair they use to insist me to be in whenever they brought me anywhere.

"It's my toe Chase I'm sure I'll live" I laughed at the seriousness in his voice.

Just then his pager went off and I smirked at him "saved by the bell" I laughed pushing myself up off the wheel chair.

"It's House…are you okay?" he asked looking back to me from his pager.

"I'm fine, okay just help me to the bed, and I'll go to sleep. my toe is fine" I said shifting slightly on my one good foot.

"Okay" he sighed lifting me nearly off my feet and putting me on the bed.

"Thanks" I smiled lifting the blanket and sliding under.

"I'll come back to check on you after I see what House wants" he said before he slid the door closed.

"Okay we've got 'til sun-up to wrap this thing up, let's not waste any time" House said as soon as Chase walks in.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am so sorry but my stupid internet isn't working properly! I have tried and tired again to post new chapters but it just isn't working! It took me a very long time just to get this on. So please don't get mad at me or anything because I am trying! It's just not working :( I will write lots and lots of chapters though and post them all when the internet is working. I am sorry to the people who are waiting for the chapters so they can find out what's happening…I'll make it worth your wait…hopefully…if there is anyone reading this who also read my other stories…please note I am trying with those ones too! Me so sorry. :P :D**

**XOXO**


	22. No hiding

**Chapter 22: No hiding**

* * *

"we looked at everything House, every nook and cranny we could find, we've turned every single piece of information over, looked at it front and back…there's nothing more we can do here" Forman said.

"Well your just a ray of sunshine aren't you, Mr. Positive here. Look weather you like it our not we will find out what happened to this girl" House said.

"House she's leaving in like 2 hours…that's not enough time to figure something like this out…we have no choice but to let her leave" Cameron said.

"She broke her toe…can't x-ray because of the baby…can't really do anything now she's too far along now" Cameron said stopping House's thoughts.

"She's pregnant…" House said to himself.

"Yeah just about 3 months now…we weren't even supposed to do that MRI, we were pushing it on that one. Her baby was already in a very dangerous zone, with her being 16 and all…we pushed it." Chase said anger leaking into his voice a little.

"Well you were the one who lied to her about it, not even just the MRI; you told her that her toe should get x-rayed." House said pointedly to Chase.

"Well I forgot okay! She's just a kid…we have to let her go home" he said almost yelling.

"You forgot she's pregnant? What the increasingly visible bump under her hospital gown wasn't enough to remind you?" Forman asked.

"She's only 12 weeks along she's not showing that much...has anyone told her that the baby can now feel pain? No one at home can tell her that…we need to get her an OB/GYN" Chase said moving on from there's something wrong with her to she needs someone to tell her things about being pregnant.

"That's a good idea Chase! You better get going; she's leaving in an hour." House said probably just wanting to get rid of him.

"I'm not an OB/GYN" he said but he got up and left knowing he wasn't wanted there.

"Okay now that he is gone…what can we do to keep little Miss Miracle here?" House asked as soon as Chase was out of sight.

* * *

I fell asleep shortly after Chase left my foot and head still sore, I was thankful when I slipped into my dreams.

I was dreaming of what my life would be like, sending Andy to work with a kiss goodbye, spending the day with our baby. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was; she had bright blue eyes, and soft brown hair. I laughed when she gave a cute little baby giggle. She was perfect. Then she started to disappear, slip away, I tried to reach for her but the next thing I knew I was looking at Chase, laying in my hospital bed.

"Piper…I think we should talk, about the baby, there are some things you might like to know. I know there is no one at home that can tell you any of this" he said pulling a chair to him without looking away from me and sitting down.

"Tell me what?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…the baby…um…it can feel pain now, it has fingers, toes, nails, and we'll need to do an ultrasound before you leave…did you want to know the sex of the baby?" I asked babbling out the first part then slowing down for the last one.

"I'll have to talk to Andy about that last one" I giggled.

"Piper…I'm glad I met you…I hope you have a great life" he said standing up.

"Wait…I'm coming back Chase, this isn't goodbye. Now…I was wondering if…you can help me get dressed. I want to be ready to go when Andy gets here" I said flipping the blankets off me and swinging my legs off the bed with great difficulty. My head still hurt and my toe was sore.

"What are these?" I asked pulling some clothes out of my bag; they were pink, frilly and really too happy looking for something I would wear.

"They're maternity clothes, your sisters bought them for you" Chase answered.

"What…NO! I am not going to wear this" I said holding up a pink sparkly shirt.

"How about this one there is nothing wrong with it" he said holding up this very nice red v neck shirt. I smiled he was right it was very nice.

"Perfect…now pants" I said tapping my lip and looking down at the bag.

"Here" he said grabbing a pair of black stretchy pants.

"Thanks…so…um I think I may need under…things…being pregnant and all, well not just because of that I am also a girl" I said nodding my head slowly.

"I…ah…I think you can look for those" he said blushing ever so slightly.

"Of course" I mumbled pulling the bag closer to me, I looked and knew Andy must have packed the bag, other then what my sisters had bought; there was only a black lacy bra with matching boy shorts. I looked at the size without taking it out and noted that is was bigger then all my other ones. I was totally wrong when I said it was Andy…it was of course my sisters. Phoebe and Prue were making fun of me before because they caught me looking at Chase; I'm guessing they purposefully didn't show up on time so that he could help me dress instead of them.

"Those little…" I said quietly but Chase heard me and came over freezing when he saw what was in my hands.

"My sisters, this is all they packed! God I am going to kill them!" I shrieked.

"Calm down Piper there is nothing wrong. Its okay" he said and of course he was right it was just my hormones.

I took a couple of deep breaths pulled the underwear out and sat on the bed pulling it on and then standing to get it the rest of the way.

"that was simple enough" I huffed…I already knew I couldn't reach my back…which meant I wouldn't be able to clasp my bra up.

I still had my hospital gown on and truthfully I really couldn't wait to put a bra on, I haven't worn one in a very long time. I turned and dropped the gown putting my arms through…I already knew I couldn't do it but I tried anyways…and failed miserably.

"Agh Totally, Completely, Helpless!" I groaned giving up.

"I got it" I felt him right behind me all of a sudden, his breath on my neck.

My breath got stuck in my throat and my heart skipped a beat when I felt his hands on my back. Not where they were supposed to be…he ran his hands over my sides resting on my hips for a bit then he slowly brought his hands up to the clasps.

"There" he said stepping away leaving me wanting. _Stupid darn hormones._

I looked down at my stomach; it was really noticeably bigger now, no matter how baggy the clothes…people will notice.

There was no hiding it anymore

* * *

**Thinking of possibly finishing this one off soooonnn...lol....i'm getting new ideas in my head for new stories...already LOL....already working many, many, many other stories, stupid imagination!!! hehe anyways......um yeah review and stuff....and i'll update as soon as i can :P :D**

**XOXO**


	23. The Traditions Broken

**Chapter 23: the tradition is broken**

* * *

I sighed rubbing my tummy I turned and gave Chase a small smile "thanks" I said I was able to get the rest of the stuff on by myself.

I fidgeted with the shirt and the stupid stretch pants waist "okay we should do the ultrasound. Your sisters should be here soon" he said looking up towards the clock above my bed.

"Alright…don't get anything on these clothes my sisters will kill me if you do…" I said then I paused to think about that for a second.

"On second thought…" I smirked as I climbed back on to the bed and lay down.

I was just about to lift my shirt over my stomach when Prue and Phoebe came happily into my room arms linked and everything.

"Hey there sis like your clothes" Prue cooed coming around to the other side of my bed.

"I hate you" I sneered lifting my shirt.

"No you don t you love me" she smiled playfully rubbing my belly.

"Hello niece" she added her smile was as big as I'd ever seen it.

"Hey she's my niece too" Phoebe pouted.

"Stop touching me" I said pushing her hand off I turned to Chase and gave him a nod to continue.

"Okay…would you like to know?" Chase asked.

"Um…I don't know…think Andy wants to know?" I asked looking up to my eldest sister.

"Know what?" I heard that same wonderful voice I love so much say.

"The sex of the baby" I smiled when he came over to the bed.

"Hey there" I said my smile getting wider after he gave me a very loving kiss.

"Hey, so…girl or boy?" he asked moving his eyes to Chase but not moving his head.

Chase looked to me to see if I wanted to know too I nodded and he looked at the screen very closely.

"Congratulations…it's a…" I hit him playfully to just tell us what it is already.

I had been in here a long time, long nights, lots of hours in those nights that sleep had failed to claim me. I had told Chase a lot of things like the fact we haven't had a boy in our family…for a very long time. So it pretty much stands to reason that I was having a girl…but it's always nice to here it from a professional.

"Looks like the tradition is broken it's a Boy" Chase smiled.

* * *

**OKAY i know it's short but it just felt right leaving the chapter at that!! sorry if it seems a little cliffhanger like :P i will update so dont worry!! hehe reviews are always nice...so be a nice person and review jk you dont have to review if ya dont want to :P :D**

**XOXO**


	24. Postpone the inevinatable?

**Chapter 24: Postpone the inevitable?**

* * *

We all sat there shocked. "A boy…" Prue asked breaking the silence.

"Yep…see" he said turning the monitor towards us. I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked with amazement at the little baby shaped thing on the screen.

"And this is a boy?" I asked looking at my stomach.

"Yes it is a boy" Chase said smiling at me.

"Wow…um…wow, I got a boy!" Andy said his face bright his smile big.

Everything was quiet for a while, while we all thought about the news we just got. Chase continued the ultrasound checking things and everything.

"Okay everything looks great, his heart sounds good" he said handing me a tissue to wipe off my stomach. We had heard his heart a few days ago when we thought he was a her…we never thought to ask if it was a boy or girl then we just assumed. Cameron didn't ask either.

"Thank you Dr. Chase" Prue said shaking his hand. Chase nodded to her and Phoebe.

"Your welcome, you have a very strong sister, she'll be fine from now on" he said looking back to see Andy and me cooing over my stomach, Andy helped me off the bed and kissed me.

"Um listen why don't you two go wait down stairs, Dr. House wanted to see your sister one last time before she left" Chase said wanting to put off saying goodbye for as long as he could.

"Sure thing…thank you Chase…really for everything" Prue said with nothing but gratitude in her blue eyes.

She and Phoebe took the elevator down just as Andy and I walked out the door had closed.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"They're going to wait down in the lobby, House wanted to see you once more before you leave" Chase said.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

I felt Andy's hand at the small of my back and gave him a small smile as we walked down the hall to House's office.

"We're going now" I said when we walked in and no one said anything.

"Good luck" Cameron said nodding.

"Thank you…" I said to House he just sat there looking at me rolling his ball on the table with one of his hands.

"Come one" Andy said seeing the look in my face he knew I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"I'll come by for a check up sometime" I said before we walked out hand in hand.

I looked back one more time and my eye caught Chase's he gave me a small smile and a slight nod.

When I turned back around I froze…Grams was standing there.

"You need to leave Piper! Get out of town as soon as you can…Please my darling…I'll explain everything when your ready for it" she said then she was gone.

"Piper what is it?" Andy asked looking at me then trying to look at what I was staring at.

"…um….it's….nothing" I said looking at him; I quickly stole one last glance at where she had been.

Clearly it wasn't real I mean Andy didn't see her…it couldn't have been real…right?

Nobody just turns around and see's their dead Grandmother…do I listen to what she said?

I hadn't planned on leaving right away…I had planned on leaving though…should I postpone the inevitable?

* * *

**okay title is actually the question here...should i postpone her and Andy leaving or not????? review please with your answer....:P :D**

**XOXO**


	25. Letting Go

**Chapter 25: Letting go**

* * *

I couldn't find the answer to my question…any of them. As soon as I got home I started packing, either I was crazy or it was some sort of sign. I had to leave. Either way

I started throwing my clothes into a suitcase I stopped when I realized I was crying.

"Stupid hormones" I mumbled sitting down on my bed.

I sighed wiping my eyes I got up and went down stairs feeling the uncontrollable need to have something to eat.

I found Prue and Phoebe in the kitchen talking though they stopped as soon as I walked in.

"Hey sis how you feeling" Phoebe asked.

"Hungry…but what else is new?" I joked looking in the cupboards to see what I'm craving right now.

"Andy's over at his house…" Prue said.

I already knew he was over there I had told him to go pack.

"So what's the plan here Pipe…" Prue asked sitting her cup of coffee down.

"…I'm leaving" I said my back to them as I stopped looking in the cupboard I stood there frozen for a second.

"Andy's packing his things…I'm sorry" I said turning around.

"…you're still leaving? Piper you can't" Phoebe said her eyes glazed over.

"I have to Phoebe…Andy's got a job…this man is being really nice to us, he's paying for a lot of things…and he's only asking for a little bit back…we have to go." I said referring to Andy's boss, he was being really nice and if we didn't go soon we wouldn't get another chance.

"We found a good two bedroom apartment…Andy's been going up there to get things ready…"

"Piper your 16 you can't move out. Besides the fact its illegal! You're pregnant. I can call the police and get them to bring you right back here and Andy might very well go to jail, as much as I don't want that…he is 18 Piper I think that's a little thing called kid knapping" Prue said laying down a whole lot of facts.

"Prue please…this is a good offer…I'm going, either way, and you know you can't send Andy to jail" I countered.

Grams said I had to leave, so I was going to, I had promised Prue I would come back…I would come back…I couldn't completely cut my sisters out of my life, out of their nephews life.

"I will if I have to" she said and the look in her eyes told me she wasn't kidding, but she never faltered, she was serious about this she wouldn't let me leave.

"Prue please…I don't have a choice!" I said thinking only of what Grams said.

Whatever was to come…we weren't ready for it. I had to leave for the sake of my baby, for the sake of my sisters.

But who is Grams to say we weren't ready for something? Yes she is amazing, she is our grandmother, but if it is our destiny, if we are really meant to go through with whatever it is…why would she tell me different?

"Look I'm going to finish packing…I'm sorry Prue." I said. Grabbing an apple off the island, _I guess this will have to do. _I walked away.

I was about 2 months pregnant so I was very glad it wasn't noticeable yet. Andy and I had decided not to tell his parents or we'd never get out of here.

If I wore loose clothes you'd never tell I was pregnant, which is why I opted to wearing Andy's t-shirts, mine were all to tight now, I really couldn't wait until I could wear them and look down and see my baby. Andy's shirts could very well be a short dress for me, but it smelled like him and was a good way to hide the baby for now.

The apartment was pretty big, two bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living-room/dining-room. Andy made pretty good friends with the people he would be working for and with; they gave us a lot of furniture to welcome us there. A sofa, kitchen appliances, towels, Andy rounded up what money he had and bought us a bed, we still didn't have anything in the second room but we'd work on that.

Andy and a couple of his friends from here were helping us put our stuff into his truck. I was grateful for them. They came and brought my dresser out, my boxes of clothes, jackets, and shoes. Then they went to do Andy's. I slipped on my jacket grabbing my shoulder bag I looked around the room I had grown up in and sighed. This could be the last time I'm in here.

I turned hearing a knock on the door, I saw it was Prue.

"I didn't know you were leaving today" she said and I saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"It'll be easer this way Prue. I can't wait too long, in a few months I won't be able to" I sighed.

"Call" she said staying in the doorway.

"I will everyday, I promise" I said walking over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Come on Phoebe's trying to stop the guys from bringing your dresser out" she said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

I nodded smiling slightly. She was letting me go.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO SORRY I know it has been AGES since i've updated on this story, the stupid internet was down, and i also had a very bad case of writers-block. anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!! lol :P :D**

**XOXO**


	26. History in the Making

**Chapter 26: History in The Making**

* * *

I sat in our living room, this was our home now. It was beautiful, we had dark brown couches, and our walls were tan, our floors were linoleum but it looked like hardwood, it was pretty cheap and I liked it. It couldn't stain, and it wasn't as slippery as real hardwood.

We were in a little bunch of duplexes they had all just got re-done so we were the first ones living in there. It was a one-story so I wouldn't have to worry about stairs when I blow up like a balloon.

We had a couple of nice rugs around the house; I hadn't really gotten the chance to look around much yet. Andy had brought me straight to the couch when we got here and told me to stay there.

Then I heard music start playing I turned around and saw Andy smiling at me. I saw the stereo on the counter beside him.

He walked over holding his hand out to me.

"For our first night" he said wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close.

The most perfect song came on as I sank into him, he swayed us lightly.

"**Don't move Baby Don't move  
Awww look at you  
I just want to take this in  
The moonlight dancing off your skin  
Our time Lets take our time  
I just want to look in your eyes  
and catch my breath  
Cuz I just got a feeling"**

He pulled back a little resting his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes. I saw nothing but love in his as I looked back.  
**  
"This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, cling to,  
one we can't forget  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss  
The door to forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making"  
**

He leaned down and kissed me lightly and lovingly, it was slow and I couldn't help thinking how perfect he was as we danced slowly around our new home.

**  
"Inside, baby inside  
Can you feel the butterflies?  
Floating all around  
Cuz I can sure feel them now  
Tonight, maybe tonight  
Is a start of a beautiful ride  
that will never end  
And baby I've got a feeling"**

"Perfect" he muttered against me now barrowing his face in my hair at my neck. I sighed perfectly content in this moment in time.

**This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, cling to,  
One we can't forget  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss  
The door to forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making**

**Right here, right now  
Holding you in my arms**

**This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, we want to cling to,  
One that we can't forget  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss  
The door to forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making**

**

* * *

**

**sooooo sorry its really really really late and short! i am truely absolutly sorry sort of have/got writers block feel free to review and tell me how bad of a writer i am or tell me what you think of this chappie either way please review :P :D**

**XOXO**


	27. I saw God today

**Chapter 27: Andy's POV- I saw God today**

* * *

We had only been living in our new place 6 months, and I never told Piper out of fear of being hit with something...(when she got really hormonal...she tended to throw things...) but she was really cute waddling around our little house.

We were watching ironically enough... "Daddy day Care" Piper chose it, she actually finds it very funny. She keeps saying that I'm probably going to try that someday.

She loved the little blond girl; I think she said the little actress was sister to Dakota Fanning or something. I liked her name, Ella; I told Piper that if we ever had a girl I'd like that to be the name.

So anyways Piper was getting up to go to the bathroom yet again, I was just reaching over to pause the movie for her...

"Andy!" I heard her yell from the hallway. I got up tripping over our coffee table I ran to her as fast as I could.

I found her looking down holding her stomach.

"My water just broke" she said looking up when she heard me, I didn't get to say anything. The panic in her eyes only added to mine...

She was a month early.

"...but he's not supposed to be here...end of next month..." we stood frozen looking at each other for what felt like forever.

"Get me to the hospital!" she said panicking now looking around franticly like there was something she wanted to grab.

"Your bag!" I remembered, I had read a couple of birthing books and the role of expecting fathers. We hadn't even gotten a bag ready yet, Piper needs to change, and we need to get to the hospital, need to call her sisters, need to call my boss.

"FORGET IT! Bring me to the hospital NOW! Give me your phone! I need my sisters!"

I just nodded and went over to her putting my arm around her back supporting it as my other hand held onto her bent arm trying to lift as much of her weight as I could so she could walk easier.

* * *

The hospital wasn't far from our place, and by the time they had her in a bed and after they finished checking her, I had phoned her sister and they were on their way, my friend Darrel was already here in the waiting room, he called our boss for me.

"He's a month early...Andy...I'm not ready for this" I was sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. Those thoughts have been running through my mind since she told me she was pregnant...we're not ready.

I was never ready for this, I had dreams, and I had a whole future mapped out...

"It'll be okay Piper...it will all work out. Our son will be just fine; he just can't wait to be born into this world. He couldn't stand to stay in there another month. He wants to meet his beautiful mommy" I couldn't afford to break down now too. I had to be here for Piper, I was the one who put her in this position, and I'm the one responsible for this.

Her sisters were maybe an hour away now, Piper was almost fully dilated. She was panicking that her sisters wouldn't be here...I was just hoping the baby would be okay. I may not be ready to be a father, but I know I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to him. I've grown attached to the little life I created with Piper. I loved the fact that it was a little bit of me and a little bit of her.

I love Piper enough...to not leave her with something like this. I love my son too much to let him come into this world without me being here.

They had given Piper that huge needle thing to dull the pain a little bit, n help her through. I didn't want to think about all the drugs they put in her...so I didn't pay attention.

She seemed like she was okay, she was uncomfortable...I knew that much.

We didn't really talk...we both pretty much knew what was going on through each other's minds...so there really wasn't any point in talking.

It's not that I never wanted kids...and I liked to think that this was only our first child; I knew that Piper and I will one day have more. This little guy was our First baby, and yeah...he is coming very early in our lives but things happen for a reason.

Sitting here beside her in the silence...it made me wonder if this is how we would be in the future, whenever we do have other kids. Years and years into our lives, with this little guy in the waiting room, or even sitting here on my lap waiting for his little brother or sister. He would be rushed into the waiting room with one of his aunts once Piper was ready to bring our next little one into the world.

I smiled, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "Everything's going to be great" I said, I didn't care anymore that we weren't ready. Heck, maybe we were ready...

"We're ready for this...Andy..." her words cut off by yet another contraction, having her saying my name in pain as she killed my hand. I knew this was only the beginning, they were still quite far apart from each other, so we still had a while before anything really happened.

"We can do this, you're sisters will be here soon..."

* * *

**I just walked down the street to the coffee shop**  
**had to take a break**  
**I'd been by her side for eighteen hours straight**  
**I saw a flower growing in the middle of the sidewalk**  
**pushing up through the concrete**  
**like it was planted right there for me to see**  
**the flashin' lights, the honkin' horns**  
**all seemed to fade away**  
**in the shadow of that hospital at 5:08**  
**I saw God today**

It had been a miracle...all the signs were pointing the other direction...well...I guess it really isn't a very big surprise. After all those hours by Piper's side...I couldn't believe I was finally a father.

**I've been to church**  
**I've read the book**  
**I know He's here, but I don't look**  
**near as often as I should**  
**Yeah, I know I should**  
**His fingerprints are everywhere**  
**I'd just slow down to stop and stare**  
**opened my eyes and man I swear**  
**I saw God today**

**I saw a couple walking by they were holding hands**  
**Man, she had that glow**  
**yeah I couldn't help but notice she was starting to show**  
**I stood there for a minute takin' in the sky**  
**lost in that sunset**  
**a splash of amber melted in the shades of red**

The doctor had, had it wrong...n I really didn't care, I loved that baby more than anything..._She_ was perfect.

**I got my face pressed up against the nursery glass**  
**She's sleeping like a rock**  
**My name on her wrist wearing tiny pink socks**  
**She's got my eyes, she's got her mama's nose**  
**My brand new baby girl**  
**She's a miracle**  
**I saw God today.**


	28. It Wont be Like this for Long

**Chapter 28: it won't be like this for long**

* * *

I know I had said I wanted to name our daughter Ella...but as soon as Piper had asked me what we should name her. I couldn't stop myself from saying Sam...

He had been my one of my other friend besides the girls when I was growing up...he moved away when we were 10, and I heard he died of cancer at 13. I hadn't been that close to him, but still he was my friend. He was talented; he could sing and play instruments, which was a really cool thing when we were that age.

Anyways I thought it was a really pretty name for a girl. It was way better then Ashley or Britney. Piper loved it. She had no idea where I got it from...and I was going to leave it that way. This was my silent dedication to my childhood friend.

Looking down at my sleeping family, my beautiful girls, I really couldn't wait to bring them home- My future wife and our little princess.

_Samantha Penelope Halliwell-Trudeau_

**He didn't have to wake up  
He'd been up all night  
Layin' there in bed listenin'  
to his new born baby cry**

We had just brought her home; Piper had been upset her sisters couldn't be there when their niece came into the world. I was still confused as to why they couldn't stay for at least a day, and why Piper had made me promise I wouldn't try to contact them. She made them leave, well she told me to tell them she couldn't see them. She said it would just make her want to go back home. I knew she wanted to stay here; this was where we wanted our little girl to grow up. Even though I know we had both dreamed of starting a family in our own childhood homes...

But it was what she wanted, and to tell you the truth I was okay with it. It was just us, our little family.

**He makes a pot of coffee  
He splashes water on his face  
His wife gives him a kiss and says  
It gonna be OK**

Our baby girl was lying in her room; it was brown and pink, with some green thrown in. Piper picked the colors. I couldn't believe we were parents...I was a daddy... I had a little tiny baby that needed me, she was still crying...probably hungry. I looked down at the mother of my child and smiled. She was right...

**It won't be like this for long  
One day we'll look back laughin'  
At the week we brought her home  
This phase is gonna fly by  
So baby just hold on  
'Cause it won't be like this for long**

I couldn't believe how fast the time went, I had moved along very fast in my line of work. I was now junior executive. Which completely surprise both me and Piper...because I didn't plan on sticking with this job as long as I did...I wanted to be a police officer.

Now I loved what I did, and it brought in good money. I had bought us a four bedroom house, with only two rooms full...I figured whenever we decided to have more children we could fill the other ones. We weren't in any hurry though. One handful was enough to keep us both on our toes for now.**  
**  
**Four years later 'bout 4:30  
She's crawling in their bed  
And when he drops her off at preschool  
She's clinging to his leg  
The teacher peels her off of him  
He says what can I do  
She says now don't you worry  
This'll only last a week or two**

I couldn't believe she was starting preschool already, 4 years just flew by way to fast. She had unbelievable balance ever since she started walking. By her request we enrolled her in a dance class when she was 3.

She called me daddy, and I won't lie to you...she had everything she wanted. She was spoiled, but you could never tell. She was the sweetest little girl; she had the face and heart of an angel.

She was now hanging on to my leg again; the teacher had let her go to see if she would go play with the other kids. Looking down at my daughter...I wanted to just turn around and leave with her.

But I let the teacher grab her again, and I let her words sink into my mind.

**It won't be like this for long**  
**One day soon you'll drop her off**  
**And she won't even know you're gone**  
**This phase is gonna fly by**  
**If you can just hold on**  
**It won't be like this for long**

I had just turned 23...Piper would be 21 soon. She was doing great; she's enrolled in the Culinary Arts University here- Top of her class...of course. She didn't really have to get a job, I made enough money now to keep our family well above the water...but she wanted to work and I wasn't gonna stop her.

We were the youngest parents there, but everyone still treated us like one of their own. Our daughter was loved by the people who knew her. We were a very reserved family...so not very many people were around us a lot. People from my work, and other parents from Sammy's school, and sometimes some of Piper's friends from school- But she tends to leave her school life out of our home life.

**Some day soon she'll be a teenager**  
**and at times he'll think she hates him**  
**then he'll walk her down the aisle**  
**and he'll raise her veil**

I freaking hated thinking that I'm going to have to give her away to some man someday...but I know she would never make the wrong decision, I wouldn't let her...

I can't believe how fast time will fly; she's already 4 years old. She's been dancing for a year now; Piper thinks she's already found her true passion. At 4 years old.

**But right now she's up and cryin'  
and the truth is that he don't mind  
as he kisses her good night  
and she says her prayers**

She's been having nightmares a lot lately; it broke my heart to hear her cry for me in the middle of the night. I got up looking over at Piper; she just nodded her head and let me go to our daughter. I think sometimes...on what it would've been like if the doctor had been right the first time, if our baby had been a boy. I don't think I could really live my life now ...without my baby girl. I opened her door as she called my name again; there she was sitting in the middle of her "big girl" bed she made us get her. Her brown hear a mess and her blue eyes red as the tears rolled down her face

**He lays down there beside her**  
**'Til her eyes are finally closed**  
**And just watchin' her it breaks his heart**  
**Cause he already knows**

**It won't be like this for long**  
**One day soon that little girl is gonna be**  
**All grown up and gone**  
**Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by**  
**So, he's tryin' to hold on**

**'Cause it won't be like this for long**

* * *

**hmm... Piper POV next? review and tell me :)**


	29. Surprise

**Chapter 29:**

* * *

The alarm clock rang out in the silent house, waking up the young mother. After she turned it off she looked over to make sure her fiancé was still sleeping and she got up and left their room quietly. She walked through the dark house, going downstairs to the kitchen where she started the coffee for the morning to come. Looking out their kitchen window, she stood and watched the sun rise like she did every morning.

Just as the coffee pot dinged signaling that it was done, Piper heard the sound of little feet coming down the stairs. She sighed, a happy content sigh, and waited for her daughter to get to the kitchen.

Piper waited by the window in front of the sink, still looking out at the beautiful morning when her child tugged on her pyjama pant leg. When she turned her head to look down at her tired baby she smiled.

"Good morning Honey Bee, how was your sleep?" she said as she turned and picked up her 6 year old. She was a little bit glad that her kid was small for her age; it meant she could still pick her up...even though she's getting older; Piper wasn't looking forward to the day her little Samantha was too big for her to pick up.

"Was aright, can we have pancakes for breakfast pease mommy?" the little brown haired girl said as she rubbed her sleepy blue eyes.

"Of course Baby Doll, we can have whatever you want. Do you want to help me make them? Or want to go wake your father up so he can watch cartoons with you while you wait?" Piper said a little bit surprised because she usually doesn't ask for anything but a small bowl of cereal and milk.

"I go wake up Daddy! He told me I get to go to his work with him today! Member Mommy! School is brinin me" Sam said with the biggest smile on her face, as her mom put her back down on her own two feet. Piper laughed lightly as she watched her little girl run out of the kitchen and up the stairs to wake her father up. Shaking her head she got to work on the pancakes, glad that her girl asked for something bigger for breakfast today.

There was still a small stammer in Sam's voice when she talked, but the doctor said that it would go away on its own. It was only on the beginning letter of whatever sentence she was saying. Her parents hardly noticed it anymore...just when their daughter talks to new people...they notice the reaction on the people's faces, the fact that their daughter is six and still talks like that.

This was the age she was supposed to talk a lot, and more clearly then when she was younger. So far there hasn't been any improvement in anyway what so ever. Though her speech was off, and she was smaller than the other kids her age, she was an amazing dancer, and when she sang she didn't stutter. One of Piper's friends was trying to get her to put Sam into a sport with her kid...but Piper was sure that her girl wouldn't really go for any of that. Maybe she would want to try something when she was older, but right now she was pretty happy doing just her dance classes.

Just as she was getting the eggs out of the fridge she felt warm arms come around her waist and she stood and leaned back into his chest, smiling. He brought his hand up and moved her long brown hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered in her ear, he let go of her long enough so she could turn around.

"Good Morning handsome" She laughed at his messy bed hair and kissed him on the lips...before she quickly moved out of his arms and went back over to her cooking, leaving him standing there confused for a second and slightly hurt.

"Hey, I think pancakes can wait at least a little bit Pipe... Sam's watchin her cartoons, we have time to ourselves for a little while here" Andy said as he went around and turned the pancake grill off and took the eggs from Piper before she could crack them to put them into the batter.

"Andy, she finally asked for something more than cereal. I want to give it to her quickly before she changes her mind. Anyways Lisa's coming to get her early for school today...we'll have time to ourselves again then." She said taking the eggs back slowly as she was talking to him, he sighed and turned the grill back on.

"Wait why is she getting picked up early today? I thought I was just going to take her to work with me, instead of them dropping her off later" he said, and the precedence of their child took over any thought of them spending alone time at all. It was hard to believe that they're little family was actually making it in life, with all that had been against them when they first had their daughter...the fact that they were rather successful was the most amazing thing ever, and statistically...well they shouldn't be living this good at all.

"She does do other things at that school you know, she's gotta know what she has to do while she is at work with you also. Just relax Hun, they'll get her there just fine, and then she'll be all yours. I promise"

* * *

**(PIPERS POV) **

_**(After Andy and Sam had left for the day)**_

I couldn't believe it still... I had moved away, I wasn't with my sisters anymore; I haven't talked to my sisters in over 6 years... and the reason- to keep them, and my little girl safe. From what, I have no idea.

I was only 23, and Andy was 25 now...and we had a 6 year old daughter. She was the center of our whole world; I don't know what I would ever do without her anymore. To tell you the truth for the first few years I hadn't been ready, I didn't know what to do, but lucky for me the other older mothers around here had helped me...they understood. I've always had and still do just want to pack up and move back to my sisters, to let them meet their niece and love her us much as I know they would.

This feeling I have in my stomach stops me though, I don't know what it is...but it feels bad, and I don't want to put my child into something that I'm not even sure of. We had a life here, it's a good life. And I'm not going to be the one to ruin that.

It was my day off from school and I didn't really know what to do, I was kind of getting tired of this small town. I missed the big city of San Francisco but I knew I couldn't go back there. I decided to head over to the computer and continue trying to search my family history; I had started searching just a few months ago. Trying to see if I could find anything, anything at all on why Grams didn't want me there.

Just as I opened a page stating on where the name Halliwell originated the door bell rang out through the house. I frowned and got up to head downstairs pausing to look down at my clothes and moving my hands up to feel my hair...I was in a baggy v-neck shirt and shorts, and my hair was in a messy bun. I wasn't expecting anyone today so I hadn't gotten ready for the day yet; I shook my head and prayed that it wasn't one of those scary Stepford wives from Sam's school. They were always so perfect and shoving their noses into everyone's business, I always try to stay out of their way and out of the spot light with them...they could be very persistent though. I sighed as I headed to the door, wondering who the mystery visitor would be.

* * *

**hmmm so who's at the door? u guys got any ideas? lol let me know what u think! review, it helps me remember to update... lol **

**XOXO :P :D**


End file.
